The Mark of Athena
by Teenaged Author
Summary: My own Version of Mark of Athena! I don't own the series or the characters!
1. Landing!

The Mark of Athena

Annabeth

I stood against the railing, staring off into the distance, and thinking. Jason was in his cabin, Leo was doing a quick inspection, and Piper and Thalia- who wanted to come see Percy- were talking about…something. Leo suddenly popped out of nowhere, and was looking around deck.

"So….about Percy. What's he like? What'd he do to be, like, the big bad boss?" Of course. He'd been asking about Percy the whole ride.

"He's brave, funny, and good-looking. Well, to sum up everything he's done, he's returned Zeus's master bolt, then sailed into the Sea of Monsters, then rescued me, then went into the Labyrinth to save camp, then took down Kronos in the Titan War and saved the world."

"Oh! Sounds pretty important."

"He is. I hope he's here, or else I'm going to hunt down Hera and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! He's gonna be here. Jason said so!" I sighed and looked back out over the boat. The wind blew my hair back and a tear was sent down my cheek. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend?_ I shook the thoughts out of my mind, I can't think like that! Leo shouted something like, "Landing in 5! Get your demigod butts up on deck!" I laughed a small laugh and joined Piper and Thalia.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"She's fine. She's a tough girl, I mean, she _did_ hold up the sky." I rolled my eyes as Thalia continued. "Percy went crazy with worry if you ask me. That was around the time they started to like each other. The lovey dovey-ness of it all made me sick." The ship landed and I was the first off followed by Thalia, Jason, Piper, and then Leo. A girl with brown hair and in a purple bed sheet stepped forward.

"Welcome, Greeks, to Camp Jupiter. I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion." She said all this with disgust; like this was the last place she wanted to be. Then another girl- who looked almost exactly like Reyna- stepped forward.

"I am Queen Hylla, Reyna's older sister, and queen of the Amazons."

"Amazons? I didn't know you were still around!" I said. Hylla and Reyna looked so much alike, it was bugging me. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Umm, I'm actually looking for my boyfriend, so if you've seen him could you-" I spotted him. His messy black hair, his sea green eyes, and his cocky smile, everything I loved about him. He had one of his arms around a girl with darkish skin, and honey-brown eyes. My heart fell when I saw her with him, but as soon as he looked this way it lightened.

Percy ran toward us, leaving the girl and a Chinese baby-faced boy I hadn't noticed, behind. As soon as he got to me I engulfed him in a tight hug, buried my head against his chest, and tears streaming down my face, soaking his own bed sheet. He wrapped his arms around me and it felt like a big piece of me had found its way back to the puzzle. He whispered in my ear, "I missed you so much Wise Girl."

"Don't you ever disappear again Seaweed Brain!" I backed out of his grip and wiped away my tears. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere without my Wise Girl. How else am I supposed to return home alive?" I laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. My hand found his and squeezed it tight, as so that I won't lose him again.


	2. The Meeting

Percy

A crowd was starting to form around us. Some Romans called me names, some didn't care, others- Octavian- screamed and cursed at me and Annabeth so I told him, "You're just jealous that our Oracle actually _predicts_ things! And doesn't have to kill anything!" A few laughs and snickers ran through the crowd as Octavian turned a bright cherry red. He stomped out of the crowd and as far away as possible, while carrying a few stuffed animals and a knife. Annabeth looked at me puzzled.

"He kills stuffed animals?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. He killed my panda."

"Aw. Sad panda." **(A/N- My friend and I say this all the time!)**

"You mean, dead panda." We laughed. Then she led me to a Latino elf in a greasy outfit that would give any Aphrodite kid a heart attack on sight, a girl with choppy hair with eyes that seemed to be every color at once and in a snowboarding jacket, and a boy with blonde hair and a scar on his upper lip. I recognized the Latino elf from the magic video scroll. I stuck out my hand and he took it, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. And these are my friends, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason Grace, son of…..I forget. Is it Zeus or Jupiter?" He looked at Piper.

"Jupiter. Jason is Roman, so it's Jupiter."

"Yeah. What she said!" I smiled. I shook Piper and Jason's hands, too, and I waved Frank and Hazel over. They looked a little uncomfortable.

"These are my new friends, Hazel Levasque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Jason looked at Frank and Hazel and smiled.

"Frank? Son of Mars? A lot's happened while I've been gone!" Jason laughed a half-hearted laugh. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean Frank being claimed.

"Hey, Jason, I didn't want to." He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I didn't want to be praetor. You can have it back for all I care!" Of course I cared about Camp Jupiter, but I did not want to be a leader of the place. I want to get back to New York, my family, Camp Half-Blood. All of it. Jason was about to say something when Reyna and Hylla came over.

"We were in the middle of a meeting when your ship landed. I'd like to continue it." She said and nodded at Jason. Jason looked at her smiled slightly and nodded. He glanced nervously at Piper. Wow, does this bring back memories. Rachel and Annabeth, two girls and not knowing which I actually liked in, you know, _that_ way. As any of the Aphrodite campers back home would say, which one I _like _liked.

The meeting went on with a lot of bickering, but luckily, no fighting to the death or anything. Octavian tried to refuse to let anyone go on the quest with, and I quote, 'These disgustingly, foul, excuses for half-bloods!' But we came to the conclusion of resting up at Camp Jupiter for two days, mainly so the Romans can make sure it's safe to travel with us. That was fine by me, and I'm pretty sure Reyna was looking forward to being with Jason for a while. Even if, like Thalia, didn't show it. Apparently, Jason is Thalia's little brother, Piper is a tomboy Aphrodite child, Leo lifted the curse off the Hephaestus Cabin and built the _Argo II_. Yep. Nothing exciting happens when I'm gone! (Note the sarcasm)


	3. Advice

**Hey! Sorry it's sorta short! Haven't had time to do much! Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. If I did...well. It'd suck.  
><strong>

**~*J*~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

I was finally back to what felt more like home then Camp Half-Blood ever did. I got to see my old friends, and Reyna, who I remembered was almost more than a friend. Now I only felt confusion. I really liked Piper, but I knew I have something, or used to, with Reyna. When the meeting was adjourned, I barely noticed. I hadn't paid much attention to it, but when I came back to myself I was sitting alone in the Forum. I suddenly heard footsteps. I turned quickly, and made a move for my gladiolus, but it wasn't there. Thankfully it was just Percy. "Oh, hey," I said.

"Hey. You alright, man? You seemed out of it earlier." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just….uh…girl problems, I guess." Percy laughed a small laugh, and I could see why people liked him so much. Whenever he was in a good mood, it would just spread to everyone around him. They'd walk away happier than they were.

"I knew that. You'd glance back in forth between Piper and Reyna. I'm just guessing, but you like both of them and don't know who you like more."

"How'd you know?"

"I had the same problem one year. I liked this girl I'd met and I liked Annabeth. But the girl was smart and figured out she didn't like me for me, even if she thought she did. It just opened a whole new world to them. We're good friends now, and I get to see her every summer."

"Okay….and this girl is….?"

"Guess." It took me a minute to think, but I realized what he just said. It wasn't a demigod Percy had liked. It was…

"Rachel?"

"Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner!" He laughed and continued, "But I did figure out something. I didn't like Annabeth Chase. I loved her." He smiled and started to walk away. I just stood there, as confused as ever. According to Annabeth, Percy couldn't see that she liked him for the longest time, and he just gave me girl advice! Well, sort of…

I shook my head and ran after him. Leo had been telling me all the things Percy had done since he was 12, and everything I'd done since getting to Camp Jupiter was nothing compared to it. When I caught up to him, he was laughing silently. He looked back at me and smiled. He continued forward to a group of people. As I got closer I saw it was Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. Annabeth rushed forward and hugged Percy again. She grabbed his hand and they continued forward to Leo and Piper.

Leo was staring at Percy again and then started asking a bunch of questions, but was interrupted when Reyna came over and said something in Percy and Annabeth's ears. They looked at each other seriously, and then Annabeth kissed him full on the lips. When they separated, I could see tear streaks on Annabeth's cheeks. Then Percy said something to her and I could see Leo gagging in the background. They both looked at Reyna solemnly and nodded.


	4. Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry it's short! I haven't had much time on the computer to write it, with Halloween being yesterday and all. Happy Halloween peeps!Thanks for reviews! I'd like to hear more from you guys! And for all who haven't noticed, this is my first fanfiction. Sorry if you think it sucks, cause I know I think it does sometimes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. So this may not happen in the real deal.**

**~*J*~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

After Percy and Annabeth left following Reyna, Jason arrived, making my heart do a tap dance in my chest. I knew he might have had a girlfriend here at Camp Jupiter, but I still liked him. He was still the bravest person I knew. When he caught up I asked him, "What's wrong? You didn't pay attention in the Senate meeting at all." Jason tensed.

"Urn…nothing. Just….. I don't know. Confused?" I nodded. He told me before we got here that there might not be an _us_ until he got all his memory back. He had most of it back, but he was still missing bits and pieces and I could tell it frustrated him. Every time it did, I knew just how to calm him down. We'd sit at the beach, letting the ocean air wash over us, and I'd tell him stories my dad had told me. Most made him laugh, and he'd relax then thank me. And every time, I would say, 'no problem' but secretly wishing I could kiss him. Sometimes, I think he almost wants to kiss me.

* * *

><p><em>~~Flashback~~<em>

_Jason was at my side laughing. He looked at me, leaned forward a little, but then pulled back, blushing. So, I leaned in and gave him a hug and he whispered in my ear, as soft as the sand, "Thanks Piper." I closed my eyes and squeezed him tighter._

_"No problem, Jason." When I pulled back he was blushing violently and I realized I was to. I stood up and looked at him. "Want to see how badly I can wipe out on a surf board?"_

_"There's no waves."_

_"I don't need the waves to wipe out. I'm that bad." He laughed and we ran to the surf, racing to see who'd get there first._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

* * *

><p>"Okay. So you were so confused you didn't even bother to listen to Reyna brag about how wonderful you are?" Leo said. Leo started laughing and I punched his arm. He rubbed it and looked at me and pretty mush screamed, "OW! I'm going to have a huge Piper fist shape bruise tomorrow!" Jason and I laughed.<p>

"You deserved it!" I laughed. Then Jason looked off in the direction Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna had disappeared to. A sad expression played on his face, like he remembered something, something important that could ruin his relationship with Piper. And I'm sure it could of.


	5. Catfight

**Hey guys! I'm working on the story! Sorry if it seems slow and dragging on, but they'll get going soon!**** But you may never know what Reyna said. MWHAHAHA- cough, cough, cough, ahem- HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm weird. Crazy, prob a troubled kid. Mental? That's the understatement of the year! I'm a Hunter of Artemis! I'm random today, sorry. Anyway, you probably don't want to read this, and most will skip it, so I'm done. Okay? Stop reading this bold print already! No your still reading! Read the story! Not what I'm putting in bold that's pointless!**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

After getting punched in the arm, the rest of the day went pretty well! If you don't count being cursed at in Latin, flipped off, rejected by the girls I hit on, and nerdy 6-year-olds hitting on me (though they do have good taste). When Percy came back he simply said, "Annabeth needs to talk to Reyna alone, so I thought I should give you guys a tour!" I nodded my head so fast, Piper said I looked like a bobble head, but I couldn't help it. After all the stories I'd heard about him, he sounded wicked awesome, and no, these didn't _all_ come from Annabeth.

We were just passing through the town when a ghost popped up in front of us, screamed _graecus_, then waved 'hi' to Percy and disappeared. After a while the tour started to get boring, but it perked up again when I saw a catfight between two Roman girls. I instantly went over to watch. They were in front of a fountain and there was a little girl, soaking wet and sitting in the water. The tall blonde haired girl screamed at the red headed one. "Well, next time tell her to stay out of my way! I don't care for little pests like that!"

"Don't talk about my daughter like that! She only wanted to ask if you wanted to buy a cookie!"

"And grow fat? I don't think so!" The blonde then pushed the mother in the fountain, when Percy walked over and saw what happened.

"Donna! You do not push little kids into fountains! Or their mothers!" The blonde (Donna) turned and giggled when she saw Percy. She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I didn't push them; they ran into me and fell in themselves." Percy rolled his eyes and stuck a hand out to the mother. She shook her head terrified, but her daughter reached for it gratefully.

"Thank you, Praetor Percy." She looked at him sadly. She grabbed his hand and was out of the fountain, dry and clean again. Then Percy looked at her and smiled.

"You know, I'd like to buy some cookies. It'd be a great treat for our trip to Greece." The little girl smiled and nodded. She ran to a little cart and brought back two boxes of a dozen cookies, and Percy paid with more then she needed.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly-" The mother started, but Percy waved her off and quickly thanked him as he took the boxes of cookies. I continued to think about how Percy was so much different from the Romans. Percy was laid back, easy going, and awesome. He was kind hearted, too. The makings of a true hero. Now I know why everyone at camp wants to be like him. Well, almost everyone. Probably not Clarisse or the Ares cabin in general.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys like it? Cause I think it's not half bad. If anyone's ever been on the Nick message boards and reads the House of Anubis Fanfiction, I wrote one with the PJO characters in it. I'm Sibuna1551, just an FYI. That one's pretty good too, if you want to read something else I wrote, you know? If you don't like that show it's okay, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I just thought you might want to know about it.<strong>

**~*J*~**


	6. Prophecy

**Hey! I know you want longer chapters, but this one I wanted to end on a cliffhanger, sorry! That and I don't know what else to put in Hazel's POV. So, I hope you like! Please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

Frank and I had separated ourselves from Percy and Annabeth, to help continue to clean the city, and I had to talk to him. Leo's similarity in looks and personality to Sammy was just…..overbearing. I almost cracked down into tears earlier, thinking what meeting and going on a quest with Leo would do to my new relationship with Frank. I felt a warm, strong, and familiar hand being placed on my shoulder. I slowly turned and saw Frank looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I relaxed my shoulders. His eyes said it all. He really wanted to ask me how he could make it better. I just hugged him real quick and said, "I need to talk to you. Privately." He nodded.

"What's it about?"

"Leo." I said simply, and quickly. Frank's shoulders immediately slumped.

"Oh. I get it. I won't bother you anymore." He mumbled. I quickly grabbed his hand and tried to keep him from leaving, but I think I started to sink as he walked away, because he was eventually dragging me across the street.

"Frank! Wait! It's not like that! He just looks like someone I knew. He looks exactly like someone I was close to." Frank stopped, surprised. And then he turned around and looked at me, his face was priceless. He hadn't realized he was dragging me along with him. My butt on the ground and gathering dirt every second.

He gently helped me up and let me continue my story. "Anyway, he looks like Sammy Valdez. A good friend of mine, but Gaea told me that he eventually forgot about me and married and started a family. And when we were kids, he'd take me horseback riding, and he finally k-" I stopped there. I shouldn't tell Frank that Sammy had finally kissed me. Even if it was back in the 1940's, it wouldn't be right. I mean it's like talking about your ex-boyfriend to your current boyfriend on a first date. It's just wrong.

"Kissed you?" Frank guessed. How did he know?

"Oh, Frank. How did you know? Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because….it's complicated. I don't know how to explain it." Frank just smiled and hugged me close.

"Well. When you do, tell me?"

"Of course." He laughed and we started to walk out into the city again when we passed Tyson and Ella. They were playing with Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound, and Hannibal, the elephant. Tyson was showing off anything he knew; making Ella laugh, then say stuff she memorized out of books. But then Tyson spotted an owl's burrow in a tree and Ella repeated, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." But she still stopped there, and continued this time talking about Rome.

Tyson, being a not-so-smart Cyclopes, repeated the line, and Ella finished it.

_"Sailing to the Ancient places,_

_Death's Doors to close, in the race of all races._

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome"_

Tyson stared at her wide-eyed. He said something to her quickly, and ran off to find someone, or something, with Ella flying close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that just great? I suck at coming up with prophecies and stuff so, yeah. Not to good, is it?<strong>

**~*J*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Nice to see ya! How y'all doing? Okay. People seem to like this fanfic and I think I shall grant you another chapter!**** But seriously! Review! Please! I like to hear what you have to say, critiscism is accepted, even appreciated! It makes me a better writer in the end! **

* * *

><p>Frank<p>

Hazel and I rushed after Tyson and Ella. I had a feeling Tyson would rush to find Percy, but he ran into Reyna first. He accidently knocked her to the ground and looked down at her and said, "Sorry!"

"What is the meaning of this, Cyclopes?" Reyna demanded. Tyson was scared and started to back away before he noticed Ella was still there. He tried to form words, but they evaded him. His words stumbling over each other like big, clumsy feet. Hazel stepped up and whispered in Reyna's ear. Reyna's eyes grew wide and she rushed in the other direction.

Annabeth

I followed Reyna, with Percy holding my hand tightly within his. I couldn't help but notice how different he looked. But when I looked in his eyes, he was the same ol' Seaweed Brain I knew. There was something new there, though. Something that could easily be shattered like glass. She was about to ask what was bothering him when Reyna stopped in front of what I heard was the….._Praetoria_? I think that was it. Frank and Hazel were waiting for us, along with Tyson and a harpy named Ella. Okay. Now I was confused, and that's a hard thing to do, when you're Athena's child.

"What's going on? I thought you said this has to do with the prophecy. Something about….m-me." I stammered. Percy looked away, and I knew he knew. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me, and that was when I truly believed he had lost his invulnerability. I could see the sadness and _pain_ in his eyes. Actual _pain_. Something he shouldn't have been able to feel, but did. "Percy," I managed, "what's going on?" The sadness increased and I thought he might actually cry. One tear tried to make it down his right cheek, but I wiped it away before it could escape.

"Ella….Ella said a prophecy. It included….well it said….it said…." He couldn't finish. I knew it would kill him to tell me. It was obviously bad. Bad for me, but even worse for him. Tyson looked devastated and even Frank and Hazel, who didn't know me, but knew I was important to Percy, looked depressed. Tyson spoke up.

"Ella said this:

_'Sailing to the Ancient places,_

_Death's Doors to close, in the race of all races._

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome.'"_

Ella looked at Tyson and smiled as she said, "Athena, Minerva, weaving, Archne, spiders!" We ignored her and Tyson as they continued their conversation.

"Well, the ancient places are Rome. And Greece." Hazel said. Frank grabbed her hand making them both blush a little.

"And Wisdom's daughter….well. You're the only child of Wisdom in the seven." Frank announced. I couldn't help but notice how much his baby face did not match up with his masculine build.

"But what's the _'Mark of Athena'_? And the new Rome, or the old one? And….and….and Athena has other daughters! Maybe one sneaks on the ship?" Percy was being hopeful and everyone knew it. But I decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, maybe. Remember, prophecies often have double meanings. So it's pointless to sit around and try to figure it out." I said. When I looked at the sunset I realized how late it was. "We should really get a good night's rest. We're leaving soon."

* * *

><p><strong>So you all like it? I hope you did! <strong>

**~*J*~**


	8. On the Road

**Hey, hey! I'm back baby! Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting/alerting! I honestly never thought I'd ever be a good author, but here I am! Writing for people who want to read it! I hope this is done before the real thing comes out! I wonder what it's cover will look like...**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

The next day went by fast. All we did was pretty much pick a few (50, to be exact) brave Roman soldiers to come with us, and we loaded the ship up with supplies, food, weapons, you know, the essentials. We even left earlier than planned, which was okay by me. The sooner I got to Camp Half-Blood the better. Before we left, I saw Jason and Reyna talking together, and by the look on Reyna's face, she wasn't happy over whatever it is it was about. I did catch a few words, like "Piper" and "love". I decided I would walk as far away as possible so I don't get in the way of Reyna's rage, when I caught one more word. "Percy". No one was calling me over, but they were talking about me, I knew it. I did my best to ignore it, and luckily their conversation ended before I could start to eavesdrop.

The ship was ready to leave at sunset, and there was a crowd of Romans saying good-bye. I never realized that some of the demigods here already had families, like parents and brothers or sisters. I saw Gwen hugging one of the girls going on the quest with us. She kissed the top of the girls head and obviously said good luck. I looked away and boarded the _Argo II_.

I was up on the top deck staring up at the night sky. It was a new moon, so there wasn't any light except for the lanterns of Greek fire. I was looking at one particular constellation. Zoe Nightshade's constellation. She may have been an annoying, boy-hating, hunter, but she became a good friend, and I felt like I knew her for years.I sighed and didn't take notice when Jason arrived next to me. I was turning to leave and go back to my cabin, when I saw him and gave a small jump.

"Gees, Jason. You scared me."

"Really? I thought that'd be pretty hard to do, since you battled Kronos and all."

"Ha! That wasn't really scary. It was more nerve-racking?" He gave me a look. "Okay, okay! It was scary. It was really scary. I mean, the weight of the whole world depended on me making one choice. I could've easily picked the wrong one."

"What was the choice you had to make?"

"Whether or not to give a knife to Luke. Luke sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos and send him back to the depths of Tarturas. He was the real hero, not me."

**Third-Person**

Jason honestly thought Percy would take all the credit to defeating Kronos, but instead he gave to a dead hero. Jason was expecting Percy would have a big ego about everything he did. Jason was not expecting Percy to hand all the credit to the person who tried to kill him more than once. Jason was not expecting Percy to be modest about everything he did. Percy looked like someone who wouldn't go after power, or fame, but power was forced on him, and fame came with it. And Jason knew, the best leaders are the ones who are forced leadership.

**Percy**

Jason was silent for a while, so Percy looked back at the stars. Jason finally spoke again. "What are you looking at?"

"A constellation." I said simply. Jason laughed a small laugh.

"Really? I thought you were looking for the moon! Which constellation?"

"That one, right there," I pointed to the constellation that seemed to run across the sky, "See it? Artemis- Diana- set her in the sky herself. I watched her do it. It's a friend of mine who died fighting for Artemis."

Jason looked at the constellation and said, "It sure does look like its moving." I nodded. I looked at Jason quizzically, trying to decide what to make of him.

"You know what? I'm going to hit the sack. I want to be rested when we get to Camp Half-Blood." Jason nodded and headed for his own cabin.

I should tell you what I was expecting first. I expected a hammock and maybe like a small wardrobe or something. I wasn't expecting a queen sized bed, a flat screen TV on the wall, a full sized wardrobe, and to top it all off, the room was literally made for me. I knew Annabeth had personalized my cabin because it was decorated with wave designs, horses, dolphins, and hippocampi. Even on the door leading into my room it had engraved on it:

_Percy Jackson,_

_Seaweed Brain,_

_Captain_

Oh yeah. I was made captain. Did I forget to say that? Leo made me captain because my dad was Poseidon, and was hoping with me over seeing the running of the ship we'd have Poseidon's blessing for safe sailing. I crashed onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for that lame ending! I didn't know how I should've ended it. <strong>**But seriously, what do you guys think The Mark of Athena's cover is going to look like?**

**~*J*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people of Earth and beyond! I thought I should warn you Jeyna fans, this does have Jasper. So, please don't, like, hate me or something, k? Just continue to read. I'm not big on romance (with the exception of Percabeth, it's pretty much the only thing I bother with), I _am_ a Hunter of Artemis mind you. The only type of love I accept comes from my family. Not *shivers* _boys_. No offence to boys. I'm more tolerant of boys than most hunters. I'm actually friends with a lot of them.**

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

As soon as Percy left, I felt lonely, for the first time since we came back to Camp. I stood there continuing to stare at the constellation that used to be Zoe Nightshade, and wondered what her story was. I was on my way to my cabin when I heard three female voices talking together.

"I don't know," the first voice said. It sounded like…..Annabeth, maybe?

"He deserves it! I mean, he disappeared for 8 months! Worrying us all to death! I'm going to get him back," the second voice pretty much screamed. There was no doubt it was the Lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia Grace.

The third voice spoke up, "I agree that you should get your revenge, but isn't this a little, oh I don't know, extreme?" Piper. Definitely Piper. I peeked around the corner to see the choppy, brown hair of the daughter of Aphrodite, standing with a girl with blonde, princess curled hair, and a girl with spiky, black hair and a silver ringlet around her head like a crown. Obviously, Thalia was wishing revenge on Percy for something and Annabeth and Piper didn't seem to agree with her plan.

I looked around and my eyes landed on a complicated trap. It had a simple motive, to get revenge on Percy, but had many trip wires so thin you could barely see them. I continued surveying the area when I saw a thing of honey and a bag of feathers. I shook my head. _Piper thought this was extreme? _I thought to myself. But the noise must've woken Percy, because Thalia screamed, "Hide!" and I was left in the middle of the room when Percy opened the door.

"Jason? What are you doing out here? I thought I heard some girls outside my door. Unless your voice is naturally high….." Percy let the end of his sentence trail off, as he raised an eyebrow. I quickly shook my head.

"No! I was just heading back to my cabin. I think you may be hearing things?" Percy gave me a look that said _You-are-so-bad-at-lying_. He started forward and before I could stop him, he was flipped upside down by one of the trip wires, and a bucket of honey flew toward him covering him from head-to-toe. His eyes widened and he shot me a death glare.

"What the Hades do you think you're trying to pull?" Percy yelled at me, but his attention (and rage) was turned toward a laughter coming from a shadow covered corner.

A girl, Thalia by the sound of it, said through fits of laughter, "Oh, he wasn't part of it! And the honey isn't the end Seaweed Brain!" Then an arrow a plunger head shot at Percy and hit a pulley that wasn't noticed until it was pushed back into a sack of feathers. When Percy was cut free and walked out in the open I couldn't help but laugh. "Be careful where you step Percy! Never know where the next prank's gonna come!" Percy rolled his eyes and headed back to his door. When he opened it, a bucket full of worms fell on his head, and he screamed, "THALIA!" and Thalia cracked up, and muttered, "Classic!"

I dreamed horrible dreams, and didn't get much sleep. Gaea seemed to like whispering in my ear, telling me it's hopeless to even try to defy her. She showed me images of 'what could be' if I joined her. Images of Piper and me walking hand in hand, without the weight of the world on our shoulders. We were laughing, sharing jokes, and good memories. The best part of it was the Greeks and the Romans seemed to get along. No one wanted to kill each other. But I knew better than to trust Gaea. She is deceitful and cares nothing of us. She'd rather see us all destroyed along with the gods. That's where things started to go bad. Now Gaea showed me 'what would be' if I didn't join her.

I saw Reyna and Piper fighting to the death, and Percy destroying everything in his path, Thalia and Annabeth fighting half the twelfth legion by themselves. They were being overrun, and as soon as Annabeth went down Percy's scream woke me.

I sat up nice and quick, breathing heavily. I looked at the digital clock that Leo had put in the cabin. It was 7:48 A.M. and we would be there in at least ten minutes. I heard footsteps outside my door and hoped I wasn't going to get pranked like Percy. I opened the door carefully, hoping no bucket of worms would fall on my head. I surveyed the area looking for any hair thin trip wires. I couldn't see any so I stepped out of my cabin and looked both ways, trying to find whoever it was who ran past. I saw a shadow to my right and heard a soft crying noise. I carefully made my way over to see Piper, hugging her knees to her chest. She was in a light purple tank top and gray sweat pants. I put an arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You alright?"

She looked startled, but quickly got over the shock, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. If you were fine, you wouldn't be here crying." Piper wiped away her tears as quickly as they fell.

"It's nothing, Jason. Nothing I can't get over anyway." I had a feeling she and Reyna had a private talk.

"Does this have anything to do with-"

"Reyna? Yeah. To say it in the nicest way possible, she threatened me"

"She better not of! She's the one who needs to get over it." Piper looked at me confused.

"You don't even know what she threatened me about."

"I have an idea…" I admit it. I had a feeling Reyna would say something like 'Stay away from Jason' or 'We were almost together and you will not ruin it'. I also admit that we probably would have been, too, if Juno hadn't traded me with Percy.

"You know she threatened me about….you?"

"I had a feeling." Then I did something I've wanted to do for a while now. I kissed Piper Mclean. We would've stayed like this for hours had it not been a Percy's voice on the intercom.

"We will be landing in Camp Half-Blood on the beach in about five minutes. I repeat five minutes. So I suggest you leave personal belongings on the ship, but feel free to bring your weapons and magical items. I have a feeling we'll be playing Capture-the-Flag tonight. Thank you for sailing or flying or whatever it is we do via Warship!" Percy's voice clicked off and people were heading for the top deck, so I stood up and took Piper's hand and we continued with the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, there was some Jasper in here. And if I didn't make myself clear by saying I don't do romance, I don't do fluffy. Fluffy just ain't my thing, you see? I'm no child of Aphrodite you know! Oh! And I'm officially the biggest PJO freak in the world. I now own all 5 PJO books, The Ultimate Guide, The Demigod Files, the 2 HOO books, Demigods and Monsters (a book about what other authors thought about PJO), and now The Lightning Theif the Graphic Novel. I also own the Lightning Thief movie, even if it completely ruined the books it was still good.<strong> **I mean it's still PJO, right?**

**~*J*~**


	10. Finally Home

**HEY! Sorry I haven't been on as much as I'd like to have been! Don't know if I said this last time, but Jeyna fans please notice, this is Jasper. There will be Jeyna moments, and Reyna and Piper will NOT hate each other! I think they should at least _try_ to get along! So that's what I'm going to do, okay? Don't stop reading cause you don't like Jasper, and I have nothing against Reyna! Just making that clear! This is a Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel (FrankXHazel) fanfic, I guess, and the romantic moments won't be too strong, okay? Some people just don't understand that so I made it clear for them!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this, but seriously! How many times do you have to say it for it to be clear? *Talking with Travis and Conner* I mean do I look like a male to you? *Travis and Conner start to say something* Don't you dare answer that!**

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

Jason kissed me. He actually _kissed _me! Piper was feeling ecstatic, and didn't know how the day could get any better than it was until Jason took her hand and they traveled past Reyna, hand-in-hand. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes said it all. I saw anger, hate, and…..hurt. A lot of hurt. And I felt bad. I, Piper McLean, feel bad for Reyna. I mean, I wouldn't like it either if my boyfriend, or would-be boyfriend, disappeared for eight months, then comes back and likes another girl. I was preparing myself for Jason to have another girlfriend here at the Roman camp, and would let him go unless he wanted to stay. I don't know how crushed and hurt I would feel if he did go. I made a silent promise to myself that I would try my hardest to be friends with Reyna.

When everyone was up on deck, we were landing on the beach of Camp Half-Blood. The 100 or so Romans- yes, we brought more than 50! Octavian demanded that we bring more Romans incase the Greeks turned out to be hostile!- looked uncomfortable and nervous. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel near the front of the ship. Percy wore an anxious expression on his face, Annabeth seemed calmer then I'd ever seen her since I met her, and Hazel and Frank stood talking to each other quietly, looking uncomfortable. I glanced at Jason and he seemed to understand. He walked off and started telling Hazel and Frank all about camp, as I walked over to Percy and Annabeth.

"-saying you need to calm down!" They seemed to be having a discussion. At first I thought it was an argument until I heard Percy.

"I know."

"Then why are you so-oh. Hey, Piper!" Annabeth looked at me. I smiled in response.

"So, Percy, you nervous to see your old friends?" I asked casually. He ran his fingers through his already messed up hair, and looked at me and smiled, his eyes shining and matching the ocean exactly.

"That's an understatement! I hope Clarisse doesn't try to dunk my head in the toilet again," he laughed. Annabeth joined in, and I couldn't help cracking a smile. Percy was definitely something. He laughed at himself, which is always a good thing, and he cared about his friends. One thing bothered me though. His mood shifted so easily. Like when Thalia pranked him, that morning at breakfast he was happy, but the moment she walked in and sat down he turned quiet and scowled at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him, and his anger melted away and he was laughing again.

I looked back over the valley, "They really missed you. You seem quite the hero, here."

"I had help almost all the time." Annabeth rolled her eyes. She looked at Piper, as if to say, _he's-being-modest_. "I had Annabeth and Grover on either side of me the whole ride. Except one time, it was Thalia and Grover, but I still had help," he finished just as the gang plank hit the soft sand of Long Island. People shifted nervously and looked around waiting for someone to walk off first. Percy looked at Annabeth, as if asking approval. She rolled her eyes again and nodded. Percy gave her quick kiss on the cheek and ran off the gang plank and onto the beach like a mad man. Annabeth got up and looked at me.

"C'mon. We better make sure the campers don't run him over with excitement!"

**Percy (A/N- I know I'm going out of order, but I need Percy's POV right here!)**

As soon as Annabeth gave the word that I could leave the ship-yes I get my girlfriend's approval on things!- I ran as fast as I could off the boat. A lot of people stared at me as I ran at top speed for the beach, but hey, when you haven't been home for eight months you just want to get there as fast as possible! When my feet hit soft, hot sand, I fell on the ground and rolled onto my back and took a deep breath. _I'm home! I'm finally home!_ I thought. I wanted to burst with the happiness of being able to see my old friends again and got up to find them quickly, but they were already there, staring at me in bewilderment.

I wide grin spread across my face, and I saw the same reactions coming from them. I spotted many people I knew. I saw Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Jake Mason, and so many new campers. I estimated we had between three hundred and four hundred campers now. I heard a laugh come from behind me and turned to see Annabeth and Piper walking up to me, followed by Jason, Hazel, and Frank. The campers from Camp Half-Blood started cheering, and there were a lot of 'Percy!'-s and 'Oh gods! Where have you been?'-s and I was patted on the back and hugged by many of my friends.

Man, was it good to be home! I was about to turn and find Chiron when a certain red-head came and slapped me across the face. "Where in the world have you been, Perseus Jackson? The whole camp has gone out of their minds with worry! Even I couldn't see where you were!" Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, screamed in my face. But before I could answer she was squeezing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Demigods…..still…..need….to breath!" I managed to get out. Some campers were laughing, and Rachel let go of me and chuckled. Annabeth came forward and hugged Rachel. I could hear the red-haired girl whisper in the daughter of Athena's ear, "I knew you'd find him." Annabeth stepped back and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she put her arm around my waist.

Someone had started a chant, because soon enough the whole camp was shouting "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Annabeth and I laughed and I moved my arm from her shoulders down to her waist and kissed her on the lips. She removed her arm from my waist and wrapped them around my neck instead. Soon we were in a make-out session, and I could tell that they were getting uncomfortable watching us make out.

I heard a gruff, familiar voice I hadn't heard in a long time shout, "Dump them in the lake!" I could feel us being picked up, and Annabeth and I separated, but continued to hold hands. We were laughing our heads off by the time they threw us in. This time we didn't make out underwater and decided to return to the surface world where they were all waiting for us. When we reached the shore of the beach, I touched Annabeth's arm and she instantly dried, then I pointed my finger at the campers who threw us in, and doused them from head-to-toe, in salt water. Soon everyone was laughing, even the Romans. Maybe this whole Romans and Greeks getting along thing wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I realized something! I love you guys! You are the best fans <em>ever<em>! I mean, I have over 13,000 hits, and that in my opinion, is _AWESOME!  _ou seriously are the best!**

**~*J*~  
><strong>


	11. Tours with a Little Awkwardness

**Hey ya'll! Glad you liked the last chapter! I went from 17 reviews to 23 in less than a day and from 13 thousand something to 15 thousand something! From 24 alerts to 30! Gees! I was like 'Oh my gods! That's amazing!' Yeah I know it's not as many reviews as some other fanfics, _but_ this is good in my opinion! And I know lots of you don't review, and all, and that is okay! Though I would like to hear your feedback! Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

As soon as I was able to get my laughing under control, I headed off toward the cabins. I was going to go crash in the Leo Cave or eventually make my way to Bunker 9, or something. I was just going to go off and be alone, you know? Well, those plans got ruined when Annabeth stopped me.

"Hey! Leo! Show Frank and Hazel around, would you?" She called. If anyone else asked I either would've said 'no' or kept walking, but this was Annabeth. And Annabeth scared me. So I did the wise thing, and said I would.

We were walking away from the beach in an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences. They're just so….awkward. I coughed, and Hazel looked around and I couldn't help but notice her eyes land on the stables, where we kept the pegasi. "You have horses?" She asked in awe.

"We have Pegasi, yeah," I answered. She looked completely amazed.

"How many? Who are allowed to ride them?"

"I don't know how many there are, and anybody can ride them. It wouldn't be fair if only one or two people could!" Hazel looked shocked.

"At Camp Jupiter, only Reyna can ride the Pegasus. But we only have one."I jumped. Frank was so quiet I completely forgot he was there! I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?" Frank nodded. I just shook my head. My brain went off into deep thought and my hands started messing around with some nuts and bolts I kept in my pocket. "Gods, Leo!" Leo jumped again dropping whatever it was he was making.

It must've been a metal bird because it flew off towards the cabins. Hazel was looking amazed in the direction of the bronze bird. "How did you do that?" She asked in wonder.

"Oh. Well, my dad's Hephaestus and all. A lot of times I'll think of one thing and my hands do another."

"That's cool. Why don't we follow the bird?"

"Sure. Why not?" We walked over in the direction the bird went and found it pecking at the door of the Hephaestus Cabin. "Why don't I show you guys the cabins?" Leo didn't wait for an answer. "This is the Hephaestus Cabin. If he's your dad, you stay here."

Hazel looked horrified. "Are you serious? That must be horrible!" I shook my head.

"No! It's not. It's easier, cause they all have most of the same interests as you. Except I'm the only one with a good sense of humor."

"Well, why don't you show us our cabins?" Frank said, making me jump again. He seemed to be analyzing us or something. Deciding if there was something between us he wouldn't want.

"Uh, sure. I'll show you the other cabins, too." I went to the first one I saw, which just happened to be painted blood red with a stuffed boar's head above the door and barbed wire covering the roof. Cabin 5- Ares. "This is the Ares Cabin. It's home to the camp's worst bullies. Never _ever_ try to prank it! Just ask the Stoll brothers. They made that mistake once and….." I allowed my sentence to trail off, and I shivered.

"So, this would be my cabin then?" Frank asked.

"Who's your dad?"

"Mars."

"Who?"

"The Roman form of Ares, punk." A gruff voice said from the door. I turned to look at who had spoken and saw the Ares Cabin's senior counselor, Clarisse La Rue. She was as big as an ox. I heard she killed a drakon that was unbeatable. She was the only other girl I was scared of.

"Frank, this is Clarisse. She's the leader of the Ares Cabin." I said in a soft whisper that was barley audible. Hazel seemed to understand that this girl was not to be messed with and shrank back a little. Frank didn't seem to understand as well though. He walked up to Clarisse as soon as she walked down from the door.

He stuck out his hand. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Clarisse eyed him up and down.

"Your face needs to be rearranged or something, punk. It doesn't match your build. That's my only problem with you." She nodded and walked off to gods-know-where. She must've realized there was no use in trying to dunk his head in the toilet, since Frank was almost as big as she was.

Frank looked startled. "Well, isn't she just lovely?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed and walked to the cabin I must've skipped, which was hard to do. Cabin 7 **(A/N-I think Apollo is 7. Correct me if I'm wrong!)** was as bright as the sun itself, and could blind you just as easily. Frank covered his eyes and Hazel did the same. I just pulled out some sun glasses from my awesome toolbelt that I forgot I was wearing. I handed them a pair too.

"This is Cabin 7; home to camp's best archers, poets, singers, though sometimes I'm not sure on that last one. If you haven't figured it out yet, it's the Apollo Cabin." Frank just stared at it, as though he wished he was there instead of with a group of big, stubborn bullies. I would've felt the same way if I got stuck in the Ares Cabin, too. Hazel pulled on his arm.

"C'mon. Let's go see the other cabins!" She whispered in his ear. Though she was like three years younger than him, Frank snapped out of his trance and looked at her and smiled. He took her hand, causing her to blush and me to stand there awkwardly.

"Uh, let's go, shall we?" I walked off as I said this and headed for the Hermes Cabin since it was closer then the Poseidon Cabin. Plus, I'm pretty sure I saw Annabeth and Percy head that way. "This is the Hermes Cabin. Also known as Cabin 11; home to the camps best prankster twins, and thieves. Keep a hand on valuables at all times when in there. I still have yet to find my gold watch." Hazel looked a little pale and I saw something quickly flash behind her. She saw it and glared at it until it was gone.

I was feeling a little more awkward when Frank whispered something only Hazel could hear, making her blush harder than before. I walked off toward Cabin 3, and turned around when I didn't hear steps behind me. They were in a deep conversation, and feeling awkward as I was, shouted, "YO! C'mon! Still lots more cabins to see!"

Frank and Hazel looked behind them, looking for the source of the voice I guess, until they noticed I was back beside Cabin 5. They jogged towards me while I stood there tapping my foot and absently playing with more nuts and bolts. When they finally reached me, I had a beautiful golden rose, thorns and all.

"It's even prettier then the bird!" Hazel exclaimed when she saw it. I looked at it, then her. I stuck it out to her.

"Thanks. You can keep it if you want it." Frank had a look of anger flash in his eyes and I mentally made a note saying to tell Frank I was not hitting on his girlfriend. I guess it didn't help when she blushed I deeper scarlet and took the rose. She stuck the rose in her, the thorns acting like little clips, and it blended perfectly with her hair. Some Aphrodite girls will be swarming me later wanting one. Score!

We continued until we reached the Poseidon Cabin. It was made out of sea shells that made the cabin look like it was plucked of the bottom of the sea floor. "This is the Poseidon Cabin, or Cabin 3. Only one person lives in there and that's Percy. I've heard all about his stories, like when he beat the Minotaur at age 12, and then went on a quest to find and return Zeus's master bolt! Oh! And then the next summer he we-" I was cut off by a calm voice that rolled like waves on the beach when he spoke.

"Went into the Sea of Monsters to rescue his best friend and save camp. He found the Golden Fleece and it saved camp and brought Thalia back to life. That winter he found two demigod children of Hades and went on a quest to rescue his current girlfriend Annabeth Chase. He held the sky to save Artemis, earning a gray streak in his hair as a souvenir. Then the next summer he went on a quest through the Labyrinth to find Daedalus and ask him not to join Kronos's side, and help us instead. Then the summer after that, when he turned sixteen, he defeated Kronos." The calm, collected voice said.

I turned around saying, "Yeah! How did yo-" I stopped short seeing who I was talking to. It was Percy Jackson. _The_ Percy Jackson. I know he gave Jason, Piper, and me a tour of Camp Jupiter, but every time I see him it's like meeting your favorite celebrity. I mean, this dude can make hurricanes and cause volcanoes to erupt. He was pretty awesome! "Oh." It must've sounded dumb cause he laughed and said to Annabeth who was standing behind him.

"See! There is someone dumber than me! No offence Leo." Annabeth laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, there is no one, and I repeat _no one_ dumber than you." Percy pretended to look hurt.

"That hurts, Wise Girl. You've wounded me. Right here," he patted the right side of his chest.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your heart's on the left." Percy blushed.

"I knew that! I was just seeing if you did!" He laughed, obviously feeling embarrassed. I looked at Frank and Hazel, who obviously looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Hey, guys! Why don't we check out the other cabins." I said to the two behind me, while Annabeth and Percy were still flirting in there weird way. Hazel quickly nodded, and I went to the first cabin that caught my eye that was far away from Cabin 3 as possible. I led them to a black obsidian cabin with Greek Fire burning on either side of the door.

"This is the Hades Cabin! Also only one resident, Nico Di Angelo. And sometimes _he_ isn't even around!" Hazel looked shocked.

"How do you know my brother?" She demanded. Now it was my turn to be shocked. Brother? They didn't even look alike!

"Um, excuse me? Brother? Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, is your brother?" I asked.

**Hazel**

She nodded slowly as though she was talking to a toddler. She spoke in a harsh tone that I hoped I wouldn't ever use again. "How do you know Nico? He isn't even Greek!" I exclaimed. Though the more she thought about it, Nico didn't seem quite Roman. Like Percy wasn't. Leo looked as confused as ever, and I realized with a start that he was. Nico was Greek, and he never told me!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! But I'm no good in Hazel's POV so that's all I put, hehe. Hehe. *Continues to laugh nervously* Umm...bye I guess. I'll update later!<br>**

**~*J*~**


	12. The Hades Cabin

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for late updates! Sometimes I don't get much time on the computer, and when I do I can't think of anything to write! And for those of you reading my other story Reading the Past: The Lightning Thief, it will get updated soon! It takes a while to copy the book, word for word, then add in commentary! But that's not what _this_** **story is about! So just sit back, relax, and enjoy your mental movie!**

* * *

><p>Frank<p>

Frank was in complete and utter shock. His eyes were wide and mouth open in a perfect 'O'. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Nico Di Angelo, Hazel's half-brother, was Greek. Nico was a son of Hades, not Pluto, even though, technically, they are the same person. Leo looked a little confused, probably still trying to process everything. Leo was shifting uncomfortably.

"Um….should we…uh…..go look at some other cabins?" Leo stuttered. Frank slowly nodded and Hazel was still frozen in shock. Leo started walking away, to another cabin, and I started to follow until I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Hazel walk into the cabin as if in a trance. She had a dreamy look on her face and she slowly, cautiously opened the door to the pure black cabin. "Hazel….." Leo started. He sounded nervous, as though you're not supposed to go walking into certain cabins. And I was sure this was not a cabin you just randomly walk into.

I followed Hazel in. I was planning on dragging her out, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what had caught her eye.

The wall by one bunk seemed almost completely covered in pictures. One fell to the floor and Hazel picked it up. She looked as though the whole world was going in slow motion. She grabbed the picture, her hands shaking, and was staring at it.

"What is it?" I asked. She didn't say anything. She kept her eyes, now wide, on the picture that was shaking violently. Suddenly she thrust it to him, and he took it out of her shaking hands, and Leo came in and got her to sit down on a bed. I could hear Leo muttering calming words, and she, slowly, stopped shaking. Now she was only shivering. But I only saw this out of the corner of my eye. My main focus was on the picture. My eyes grew wide by what I saw.

It was a picture of Nico Di Angelo, a girl I had met recently named Thalia, and…..Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, the guy Nico said didn't know him. Nico lied to his best friend's face. I looked back up and stared at the many more pictures Nico had on his walls. Almost all of them had Nico and Percy in it, which showed how close the two friends were. Then out of nowhere, Hazel lunged at the wall and tore one picture down. She looked at it hungrily, as though she was feeding off the image. I slowly walked behind her and looked at it over her shoulder.

In this picture Nico was 10 years old, and there was a girl with him, she looked about 12. Nico's tan skin matched the girl's exactly, and their eyes were the same, too. The girl wore a green cap on her head, and behind Nico was a game I recognized, Mythomagic. I heard footsteps behind us, and a voice that I recognized from earlier, at Cabin 3, spoke.

"That's Bianca Di Angelo. Nico's older sister." The voice said, obviously grief stricken, and Frank knew instantly that this Bianca person had died. And the person that the voice belonged to was still getting over the fact that she was gone, and the picture only made the pain worse. I slowly turned to see Percy standing behind me, grief and guilt written all over his face. "She died about two and a half years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter! Gotta get of the computer soon! Oh and a mental movie is when there's a movie going on in your head, and that happens for me when I'm reading fanfics that are really close to the story (in my opinion). Like so close you can see them doing that. Like I can picture Hazel going into the Hades Cabin and looking at a picture of Nico and Bianca. I can picture exactly what it looks like kinda, you know? Yeah. You get it...uh...later? Adios!<strong>

**~*J*~**


	13. Daughter of Athena

**Me: Hey ya'll! How are ya?**

**FF****: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: *Gulp* Grounded...sorta...**

**FF: Well, in that case, you can make it up with a chapter! Or else...**

**Me: *Gulp* You got it!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this! Stop getting mad! I'm saying it, I'm saying it! I don't own PJO or HOO, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Percy <strong>(I know! It's supposed to be Annabeth, but just between you and me, I do better in Percy's POV!)<strong>

Annabeth had to leave cause of some new demigod child of Athena, and as senior counselor it was her job to show him or her around. So I was just walking around the cabins when I saw the Hades Cabin's door open and heard voices from inside. They sounded vaguely like the ones that were outside my cabin a couple minutes ago.

I poked my head in. They didn't notice, but I saw Hazel and Frank staring at a picture in Hazel's hand. Leo was silently examining all the pictures that covered Nico's walls. I quietly made my way over to Hazel and Frank and looked at the picture. As soon as I saw the picture I wish I hadn't. Even though she told me it wasn't my fault, and that it was her choice, I still felt responsible for her deaths. Like I did about all the deaths of some of my friends and the ones that I didn't know as well. "That's Bianca Di Angelo. Nico's older sister." I said slowly, controlling my voice to make sure it wouldn't crack. "She died about two and a half years ago."

Hazel looked pale as a ghost, Frank looked shocked, and Leo had jumped at the sound of my voice and fallen over Nico's bed when he fell backwards. Leo popped up cursing in Ancient Greek.

"I'm all right, I'm all right…." Leo mumbled. Nobody took him real notice. Hazel gulped as though she finally remembered how to speak.

"This is Nico's _real_ sister…the one he grew up with?" She asked hesitantly. I got the feeling she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and I found him and his sister at a military school. Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis** (A/N- YA! Go Artemis!)** and Nico came here. Bianca went on a quest with Thalia, Zoe, Grover, and I to save Annabeth and Artemis, and halfway through the quest one of Hephaestus's automatons went bazzerk and Bianca shut it down, killing herself in the process. It should have been me. _I_ found the way into the thing. _I _should've gone in." I explained.

Hazel looked…..sad. Frank nodded in understanding. Leo was…well, Leo. He tried to lighten the mood with jokes. It didn't do anything but make the mood darker. You could hear the ocean churning violently from here, in Death's Cabin as some had nick named it. I stood there, as if I were frozen in time, which technically I have been, reliving the moment when Bianca had died.

My memories were interrupted by a conch horn. I looked out the single window the cabin had and realized how dark it had gotten. It was already time for dinner. I snapped out of my zone and cleared my throat.

"C'mon, guys. Time for dinner. I've got big cabin to lead," I joked, cracking a small smile. Hazel snorted and Frank let out a small laugh. Leo just stood and walked out the cabin calling behind him.

"Well, Kelp-for-Brain, I _do_ have a big cabin to lead, so I gotta get going!" I shook my head, and chuckled to myself. Hazel and Frank looked at me confused.

"Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain, Thalia and some others call you Kelp Head, and Leo called you Kelp-for-Brain. What's with all the nick names?" Frank asked. I laughed.

"Let's just say that…..I have the tendency to do and say some, ah, stupid things." Hazel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Got that right!" She exclaimed. We all laughed as we were heading out the cabin and continued laughing until we reached the pavilion. The cabins were sitting where they normally sat and the Romans were looking confused as to where they were supposed to sit. I glanced at Chiron. He nodded and gave me a look that said, _Only when the Romans are here._ I smiled. I walked over to the Poseidon table, empty as always, and stood on it.

Everyone immediately silenced their conversations to look at me. I cleared my throat and shouted, "Since the Romans are here….SIT WHEREVER!" I quickly sat down in my seat, and for the first time, the Poseidon table was crowded. A little _too_ crowded. Eventually it boiled down to me, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, the Stolls, Katie Gardener, and surprisingly, Clarisse. With Annabeth sat a small girl, who appeared to be nine years old, with blonde hair and gray eyes. Her sin was paler then most Athena children and I wondered why. I made a mental note to ask later. We talked and caught up, and I learned the little girl's name was Amelia Stone. She was quiet, but told us about how her dad kept her inside and didn't let her go anywhere but school and back.

I noticed some bruises on her arm when sleeve moved up. "Where'd you get that?" I asked. She pulled on her sleeve to cover it again and stayed quiet while I stared at her. She obviously didn't want to tell, so I was going to let it pass, when she spoke in a soft, angelic English accent with voice like silk.

"My daddy used to hit me. He said I put him in a lot of danger and caused him trouble at work. That I caused him trouble with his boss. So he hits me. Sometimes he kicks me." Her voice cracked at the end. She blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. I was shocked. How could a father be so cruel? Abusing his daughter like that! I put an arm around her shoulder when a tear started to fall. Annabeth wiped it away and whispered something in her ear.

Amelia only nodded and more tears started to fall. Soon she was on my lap, hugging me, and crying into my chest. Annabeth was next to me, her head on my shoulder, her hand rubbing Amelia's back. She was whispering calming words to the little girl, until she stopped crying and we realized she cried herself to sleep.

The whole table was staring at us. Actually, the whole _camp _was staring. Some of the Aphrodite girls had tears in their eyes. I heard one say, "They're like a little family! It's so cute!" I sighed, and swung my legs off the bench as careful as possible not to wake the child in my arms. I stood and carried her to her back cabin, Annabeth right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Want to print it and hang it in the wall of PJO Fame?<strong>

**HA! Like anyone would _actually_ do _that_****. (Though they are welcome to if they know it's by pjoroxs...)**

**Just kidding! Please review your thoughts or PM me if you want!**

**~*J*~**


	14. Maybe Just Maybe

**Hey! I'm warning you early that my mom will be grounding me from FF if I don't miraculously get my grade up in Pre-Algerbra. Sigh. Anyway, Yyou guys are to awesome for your own good! So you deserve another chapter in one night even though it's not as long as I'd like it to be. Like I've said before, the only couple that I truly positively tolerate is Percabeth and this one has, for me, a lot of it.** **Being me, it's not inappropriate or anything! And just thought you should know I wrote I song called _Missin' You_ and it reminded me of Percy and Annabeth when I read it over. Here's the chorus:**

**_I'm Missin' You_**

_**You're so far away**_

_**and there isn't a day**_

**_where I don't wish _**

**_you were right here beside me_**

_**Won't you come back?**_

_**Come back to me**_

__**_Hold me close once__ more_**

**What'd you think of it? I'd really like to know if you like the the chorus of my original song. It'd mean a lot! Seriously! Then maybe you could get more before I'm grounded cause there is no way I can get my grade up by the end of the nine weeks. Trust me. I'll probably post a pre-chapter informing you before. But if I do somehow get my grade up, I'll post one or two chapters in celebration!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

Dinner was going great until Percy managed to hit a touchy subject for Amelia. I knew it was a touchy subject when she looked away and didn't answer. The whole table went silent, watching Percy stare at the nine year old waiting for her answer. He seemed genuinely concerned for the child he didn't know, and was about to let it go when the girl spoke up.

I was shocked when she said her father hit, and sometimes _kicked_ her! How could he abuse a young, influential child like that? Amelia was blinking rapidly, but a single tear disobeyed the girl's wishes. Percy put a protective arm around her, like a good father would, and I whispered in her ear.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're all right now. We'll protect from anything that tries to harm you." I whispered softly. I rubbed her back as she cried into Percy's chest, soaking part of his shirt. I placed my head on Percy's shoulder and continued to rub Amelia's back, until the sobbing stopped.

I looked at the little nine year old in Percy's arms. Her face was more relaxed, but her hand still gripped Percy's shirt so tightly her knuckles were white. Percy sighed and carefully swung his legs off the bench and stood. Some of the Aphrodite girls cooed and one said that we looked like a family. I blushed and followed Percy as he started for the Athena cabin. I couldn't help but stare at him. His presence still felt like a dream to Annabeth. A wondrous dream that would soon be interrupted by her alarm clock and she'd have to endure another day without Percy.

But it was _real_. And he was _really_ here, and she couldn't get enough of it.

She continued to watch him from behind, and examined the little changes that she hadn't noticed right away. He was taller than her by a good three inches, now. His hair was a little longer than it was eight months ago, but that _was_ eight months ago. But she couldn't find any obvious changes. He seemed exactly the same as he did before he disappeared.

_Leave it to Seaweed Brain to be too stubborn to change to Roman, _Annabeth chuckled to herself. Percy glanced back at her and gave her a confused smile.

"What's so funny Wise Girl?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing. Just….leave it to you to be too stubborn to change to Roman," She replied stating her thoughts. He grinned wider.

"Did you want me to change?" He asked, in all seriousness.

"Of course not!" I said hurriedly. "I just expected it." He laughed his goofy laugh that I loved so much. He suddenly stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I need you to open the door for me, Wise Girl. We're here." I looked at the cabin in front of me shocked. We had gotten here pretty fast. I guess time flies when you're with the one you love.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that!" I quickly opened the door and he gently placed Amelia in the bed we'd given her, next to mine. Then I thought of something. I ran into the room and went for my trunk and fished around for something. Then I found it.

I slowly pulled out the teddy bear that I always brought to camp with me. I looked at Percy who was trying not to laugh. I glared at him.

"If you tell anyone I swear-" I never got to finish my sentence. He was already nodding fast and I thought his head was going to pop off. I laughed to myself and placed the old bear next to Amelia on the bed. She instantly found it and hugged it tight. I smiled to myself. It was like having my own daughter to look out for. Maybe someday, but first, I have to survive another war.

I sighed inwardly. I remembered the city at Camp Jupiter, and how demigods could go to college, grow old, and start families together in safety. I wished I had that chance.

_Maybe Reyna would let me stay there after the war. Maybe Percy and I- _I quickly stopped myself. I shouldn't think too far ahead. I have to survive a war first, and then we'll see. Percy was looking at me curiously, and seemed to have guessed what I was thinking and he wrapped his arms around me. He held me close, something I missed when he was so far away from my reach, yet so close at the same time.

He whispered in my ear, "I've been meaning to ask you this you know."

"Ask me what, Seaweed Brain?"

"If we survive the Giant War, what'll happen next?" I looked him in the eyes and realized what he was asking. My eyes widened and I hugged him tightly. I kissed his cheek and answered.

"Maybe. Or we could always see if Chiron could let us build something similar." He seemed to understand my answer and he was grinning like a crazy person- which he was. He kissed me and spoke softly.

"We should get back before people start wondering what's taking so long and the Aphrodite Cabin gets any ideas." I laughed and grabbed his hand. Before I left the cabin, I looked back at Amelia Stone, the nine year old daughter of Athena, in a peaceful sleep. I sighed in content and walked back to the dining pavilion, hand-in-hand, with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, let's see how fast you can review. Ready...Set...GO!<strong>

**~*J*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry for this short chapter, but I'm trying to update as much as I can before I'm on...*gulp*...groundation!**

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Everyone was silent, staring after Percy and Annabeth, who were taking Amelia back to the Athena Cabin. It was a really awkward silence, because everyone heard what Amelia said and no one really knew how to respond.

Then Drew, from the Aphrodite Cabin, said, "They're like a little family! It's so cute!" Her cabin mates nodded and cooed. They just kept talking about how cute they were.

Gradually, everyone went back to their own conversations and my thoughts drifted to a question I didn't have the answer for.

_After the Giant War, will I go back to Camp Jupiter? Or stay at Camp Half-Blood?_ Was my only thought. It resounded against the inside of my skull. I shook my head and Leo looked at me.

"You don't like the idea?" Leo asked disappointed.

"What? No! Wait…huh?" Piper laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry! I was thinking! What idea do you have in mind? And about what?"

"What I said, Sparky, is that we should see if Chiron would let us hold a 'Welcome Romans!' party. You know, dances, food, drinks. I'll be sure to find some Kool-Aid for the Dakota guy!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Leo; give the guy who's already drunk on Kool-Aid some more!" Piper rolled her eyes, but I could tell she thought the party was a good idea. I smiled and put an arm around her.

"It's a great idea Leo!" I laughed.

"Great! Now we have to run by Annabeth. As long as Percy's with her, I'm sure she'll give the ok!" As if on cue Annabeth and Percy came back hand in hand, good timing too, cause I think the Aphrodite Cabin was starting to get ideas.

"What about Annabeth?" She asked skeptically. Percy rolled his eyes and smiled. Another thought came to me.

_From what I've heard about Percy, he doesn't seem to follow orders, unless he feels like it. Or he's giving them._ I shook my head again. We're co-leading the quest, even though he got full authority over the ship. I need to trust that he'll listen.

When I came back to the demigod world, Annabeth was nodding her head.

"Sure! Sounds like a lot of fun! But you're organizing it, Valdez, if Chiron says its okay."

"Fine, but I can have help, right?" He asked.

"No, she's going to make you do all the work by yourself and it has to be done by this evening," Piper said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Haha, Beauty Queen! So funny." Now Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go ask Chiron, now. Later!" He yelled back at us as he left to find Chiron. Piper squeezed my hand.

"I got to go, too," she said with a glance at the Aphrodite table. "I got to settle yet _another_ fight. Wonder what this one's about. Gucci shoes or designer clothes?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**~*J*~**


	16. A Nice Change

**Hey, hey! Okay, I'm clearing some things out right now! 1.) Groundation is the time when your, well, grounded. Some asked what it was. 2.) Sadly Groundation lasts four and a half weeks! That's if I don't get my grade up! 3.) After reading one special review I started crying with happiness! You know who I'm talking too! (If you don't it's gmsnuber1percabethfan)**** Ummm...I think that's it! Oh! Nevermind. I'll ask you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

After settling an argument between Lauren and Jaycee, my two half-sisters who arrived before we took off on the _Argo II_, it was time to lead my cabin down to sing-a-longs.

When we got to the campfire, it was as high as I've ever seen it. It was so bright, it was hard to look at. And Piper was pretty sure it was because of the hero who had returned. Only to confirm her, she saw a large crowd around a boy with black hair and eyes that looked as deep as the ocean. Beside him was a girl with blonde hair in perfect curls and eyes that looked like there was a storm brewing. It was none other than Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Annabeth and I'm glad she found her boyfriend, but they were starting to get annoying. For starters, it wasn't even them. It was how people _talked _and wouldn't shut up about them. Especially my own cabin. Sometimes, when I couldn't sleep, I'd find some of the girls (including Drew) talking about how perfect they were for each other. They'd talk about how they were a, and I quote, 'Match made in heaven!'

Second of all, I can't go anywhere without hearing about how great they were as a couple and as heroes, though I admit that some of their feats amazed me. And now that Annabeth's found Percy, they are inseparable! You can't talk to Annabeth without Percy being right there. And you can't talk to Percy without Annabeth glued to his side, as if it were made for her and fit only her.

Piper walked over to hear what they were talking about anyway, though. She too, wanted to hear first hand from the famous Percy Jackson, all about their adventures.

As I walked up to listened I bumped into someone.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry!" I said as I helped the girl up. I had almost knocked the girl into the fire. Then I looked at the girl I had knocked over.

It was Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. The one that hates me. I gulped.

"Uh….hi, Reyna," I started. "Listen-" But I never finished. She had already started to walk away as soon as she knew it was me. "Reyna! Wait up!" I called after her.

I followed her out of the amphitheatre and finally caught up to her outside Rachel's cave.

"Reyna, please, listen to-" She cut me off. Again.

"I don't want to listen, girl!" Reyna screamed at me. When she turned to face me, I saw she was crying. She was blinking fast, to keep the unknown tears inside. I sat beside her, and looked directly into her eyes. She held my gaze, unwilling to look away first.

_Fine, _I thought, _Just what I need._

I took a deep breath. "Listen. I want to be your friend, not your enemy. Jason had his right to choose whoever he wanted. I can imagine how you feel. Cause I'd be feeling the same way if he chose you." I started, doing my best to keep any charmspeak out of my voice. "So, with that said, can we put the Jason problem behind us? You know be friends?"

She stared into my eyes and didn't say a thing. But she didn't have too. Reyna may be good at hiding her emotion on the outside, but her eyes gave her away all the time, like back on the ship. I still saw hurt, but I also saw hope. Hope for friendship, more importantly. Her stone cold facial expression softened and she looked at me sadly.

"On one condition. You help me…._get over_ Jason." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course! That'll be the easy part!" I laughed. The best part was that Reyna joined in with my laughter. I stood up, and pulled her off the rock she was sitting on. "C'mon! We don't want to miss the sing-a-longs!" Reyna rolled her eyes, as if sing-a-longs was the stupidest thing invented.

I laughed again and started back down to the amphitheatre. I shouted behind me to Reyna, "Race ya there!" and I took off running, Reyna on my heels laughing uncontrollably.

It was nice to hear her laugh, and not see her scowl and glare at me. It was a nice change.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That question! <strong>

**What monster should attack Percy and the gang on their voyage to Rome and Greece? Should the main hero be the original, amazing Percy Jackson, or the new Jason Grace?**

**Answer in your review! I'll give you the rest of the week to answer! Then I'll post the wining monster and hero in my next update! Cool, thanks!**

**~*J*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, hey ya'll! I know my story is dragging on and on and on, but I've seen some who are about the same chapter I am and they are just leaving Camp Jupiter, so, yeah. But finals are coming up, and I can't even study for some of them! But they'll be easy. My Language Arts(English) final is so easy, cause we have to go see _A Christmas Carol_** **in Indianapolis on Monday, so the Teacher who I don't think is human- Miss. Shrock- is having us all right a newspaper article on it!**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

I stood with the whole group of demigods-Greek and Roman-wanting to hear Percy's tale from the guy himself. His life was even more messed up than mine. It made me feel better sometimes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with choppy brown hair-who I immediately recognized as Piper-bump into a stunningly beautiful, dark haired girl I also recognized. It was Reyna. Reyna fell to the ground and Piper helped her back up. When Reyna looked Piper in the face, she glared and ran off, Piper right on her heels.

_Wonder what's up with those two._ Leo thought. _Haha! Get it? Up? Jason can fly? _Leo swore he could hear a cricket noise inside his head. _Aw, you're no fun!_ He shook his head and continued listening to Percy.

"…..then Thalia pledged herself to Artemis, and became her lieutenant." Then Percy looked at me with amusement. "That means, _no dating_, Leo!" The crowd laughed as I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. I laughed right along with them.

Will Solace, from Apollo, cleared his throat. "Not that I'm not happy your back, but it's time for sing-a-longs! And we have a surprise for you, Percy!"

Percy stopped his story and smiled widely at Will. Then he caught a glance behind Will. Percy dashed at top speed to wherever he was looking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Piper and Reyna had re-joined us. The girls weaved their way to the front and stood on either side of me, staring at Percy, who was hugging a woman with soft brown hair and a few streaks of grey in it. Standing beside the woman was a man with salt-and-pepper hair and a jean jacket.

The woman was tearing up, and looked like she was squeezing the life out of  
>Percy. I figured that she was his mother.<p>

**Percy (A/N- I know, I know. I go back to him, _a lot_!)**

As soon as Percy saw his mother behind Will's shoulder he rushed at top speed towards her. Annabeth was standing off to the side with a grin on her face that read _I knew you'd want to see her. _I hugged my mom tightly.

"How in the world are you here?" I asked. Not that I wasn't happy to see her, it's just that mortals can't really enter camp. She laughed that laugh that I hadn't heard in forever. A laugh only my mother had. She kissed the top of my head.

"Special circumstances. Chiron and the gods are allowing me to come see you before you leave. We wanted you to meet someone." She explained. I was confused. Why would they want me to meet someone? I was gone for eight months…..the pieces started to fall in place. Paul Blofis, my step-dad, placed a hand on my shoulder and lead me to the Big House. It was weird having him lead me, considering I knew the place way better than he did. I got a feeling I knew what was going on.

My mother was ahead of us, and Paul slowed us down and stopped on the front porch. We waited for my mom to come back out. When she did, she was holding something in her arms. It was wrapped in a lime green blanket. Then the bundle made a noise.

Realization washed over me. I am no longer an only child. My mother had another baby. Mom turned around and showed the child to me. The baby had soft brown eyes, and a small amount of black hair on the top of her head. The child stared at me and laughed. My mom smiled.

"Her name's Margaret Amber Blofis. Maggie for short." Mom said with happiness. "She's mortal. Don't worry." Mom teased. I rolled my eyes as the girl stared at me. She mimicked me, and rolled her eyes, making Mom and Paul laugh. I saw Annabeth walking towards us in a hurry a look of fear in her eyes and on her face she wore a grim expression. Something had gone wrong. Guess I won't be staying for sing-a-longs. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I gave Percy a sister. Yes, that probably won't happen. Yes, I left you on a cliff hanger.<strong>

**OH! Before I forget...the winner for the main hero is...*drum roll*... PERCY JACKSON! *Confetti falls from the sky, I hug my half-brother* Jason will be as heroic though, it's just cause like it will all boil down to one hero, so you know? So, yeah.**

**Percy: You say 'so' a lot.**

**Me: You say 'whoa' a lot!**

**Percy: Sorry, sorry! **

**Yea! I scare the amazing Percy Jackson cause I'm just that awesome!**

**~*J*~**


	18. PreChapter, SORRY!

***Sigh*. Hey ya'll. I'm obviously not in my excited mood, and by the title of this chapter, you know it isn't really a chapter. My mom has refused to let me write another actual chapter but she's letting me tell you why I won't be writing for a while.**

**It is because I couldn't get my grade up. **

**(_That_, and I have a stupid Pre-Algebra teacher!) *Sigh* I really do hope you won't blame _me _for not being able to get my grade up. Blame the teacher who, as soon as I actually _needed_ to do it, stopped all extra credit. But finals were fine, I guess. You can guess my math final didn't go so smoothly, though I was confident in my answers, I got a D+. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not, but...I'm starting to feel more and more like Percy Jackson. Not like I'm in the world of Percy Jackson, but the character Percy Jackson. **

******I guess I should've expected this because I _am_ his half-sister.** **Well, my mom is back and she'll be thinking I'm writing an actual chapter, so I'm out!**

**Merry Christmas from those at Camp Half-Blood,**

**~*J*~**


	19. Chapter 18: Time to Leave

**Okay, hi! I snuck on the computer to give you guys this as a Christmas present! If my mom finds me on here I'm dead so, shhhhhhhh! I wasn't here! You didn't read anything!**

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

People were screaming and they were rushing away from the beach, where all the noise was coming from. I saw the big, buff girl-Clarisse-from the Ares Cabin barking orders at everyone else. The rest of her cabin were bearing various weapons, ready to fend off the monsters. The Athena Cabin was there too, communicating battle plans to take down the monsters, which appeared on shore. I saw Annabeth nod and run for the Big House. I turned to get a look at the monsters.

There were at least twenty Earth Born and three snake women and an _empousai _**(A/N- Is that how it's spelled?) **in front taking charge.

I heard Percy behind me say, "Oh no. Not her again!" I was confused. _Who's her? _I thought. Percy groaned and continued to advance with Annabeth by his side. That seemed to stop the campers from running _away_. Some of the Hephaestus kids, Samm-_Leo_, included, came back with weapons for everyone who didn't have some on hand. Percy continued forward until the _empousai _spotted them and smiled.

"Oh, look-e here! If it isn't _the _Percy Jackson, who defeated Kronos and saved the gods! Wonderful! We'll take you down and give your head to our _new_ patron! Won't that be fun?" The monster said, as though it was the best thing in the world. Percy scowled.

"Or, Kelli, I could take you down once and for all. Maybe you'll take the hint that you're not wanted." Percy retorted. The _empousai_-Kelli- laughed a cold, bone-chilling laugh that made me shudder. Percy's scowl just deepened and he raised his sword, and Kelli's hair turned to flames, she ran on her mismatched legs-one metal, one donkey-she lunged fangs bared.

The rest of her army of monsters lunged and the two camps went into action. Somehow, I managed to find Frank, and we went back to back, each protecting the other. We fought off five Earth Born before we heard a screech of delight and the Earth Born retreated and formed a circle around Kelli and Percy.

Percy was pinned to the ground. The camps were silent. Percy Jackson had been bested by an _empousai_.

But right when she went in for the kill, Percy pulled a pen from his pocket and stealthily uncapped it. As the sword grew from its pen form, it went straight through the monster's stomach. Kelli burst into dust the way monsters do, covering Percy from head-to-toe.

He stood up and laughed. Then raised Riptide yet again to face the snake women who came forth. Annabeth came to help him, as did Thalia. One of the snake women hissed as Annabeth drew her knife and Thalia notched an arrow.

"You can't ssstop our misssstressss. You will never sssssave the ssssson of Hadessss. He will fall sssssoon enough!" Snake Number 1 said. Number 2 and Number 3 laughed. Thalia and Percy screamed simultaneously, which sounded pretty scary.

"Shut up! He will not! We _will _find him, _and save _him!" The two yelled. Percy lunged with his sword raised and Thalia let her arrow fly. Percy swung his sword and slashed two of the snake women into dust. Thalia's arrow found its mark and locked itself in the remaining snake woman's forehead. The monster dissolved along with the others, leaving a bunch of confused looking Earth Born to take care of.

Everyone turned to face them, but they just melted into the ground, as if being called back. The campers were confused. _What just happened?_ The silence seemed to be asking.

The questioning silence was interrupted by a _clip-clop-clip-clop _as the centaur, Chiron, trotted up to the campers.

"Gaea is getting stronger! We must send the seven on their way. We have provided the provisions needed! Good luck, young heroes! Please, come back victorious." Chiron announced, but he seemed to direct the last part towards Percy. Percy nodded, and then ran to the woman he walked away with before the bonfire, and gave her a big hug. He hugged the man at her side, too, and the he kissed the little bundle in the woman's arms.

The bundle started making noises, as if it didn't want Percy to leave. Annabeth came up and hugged the man and woman, too, and gave the bundle a small smile while taking Percy's hand.

As Percy ushered us on board the _Argo II_, the woman exclaimed, "Good luck, Percy! We love you!" Percy waved back, and the two camps shouted the same thing as the woman.

Percy gave them a sad smile, and then turned back to the rest of us. "And I made the mistake of thinking we'd get some peace and quiet for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Merry Christmas!<strong>

**~*J*~**


	20. Chapter 19: The Barbie Prank

**Hey! It's me! Snuck on the computer again! You're about to meet my own OC! Jaycee Carter is her name, and pranks are her game! Of course Jaycee Carter isn't my real name, but whatever. She's me, I'm her. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Frank<p>

The boat was off as soon as the warriors from both camps climbed aboard. I had no idea what Percy was talking about, but the boat was loaded and to full to its max. A little over half of the Romans who traveled with us to the Greek camp came with us on our travel to Greece, and there were definitely more Greeks on the ship then there were Romans. I'm pretty sure half their camp was on board! I counted several from the Mar-Ares!-Cabin, quite a few from the Apollo, some strategists from Mener-Athena!, and much more.

I was absently walking when I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Two brothers turned and smiled.

"Well-" One started.

"-you don't sound too sorry," The other finished. I looked up at the mischievous faces of two boys-obviously twins-grinning at me. "You know-" The one on the left said.

"Oh I know!" The right said.

The left one rolled his eyes. "We haven't introduced ourselves!" Left exclaimed dramatically, as if it were the end of the world cause I didn't know their names. "That's Travis," Left pointed to Right.

"That's Conner," Right pointed to Left.

"He's my twin," They both whispered at the same time, like it was the biggest secret in the world. Then Annabeth walked past and saw the brothers.

"Travis! Conner! Stop pick-pocketing!" She yelled at them. They just grinned and handed me back my wallet-that was supposed to be in my back pocket. Travis and Conner walked off after a girl with wavy, dark brown hair that looked almost black. I saw Travis and Conner swing their arms over her shoulders and lead her away. I looked back at Annabeth.

"Thanks. How'd you know they were pick-pocketing?"

"No problem. The Stoll Brothers are always pick-pocketing. And worse, they found a new accomplice, so now there are three of them."

"The girl they went to after they left?" I asked.

"Yep. Jaycee Carter, daughter of Apollo. She's a great archer, and healer, but she's as stealthy as Hermes."

"Great to know. I'll be on my guard for the whole ride." Annabeth only laughed. Then there came a scream in the direction The Stolls and Jaycee went. They came barreling towards us laughing their heads off.

"Great one, Jay!" Conner laughed.

"Yeah, but now we gotta run!" Travis said terrified.

"Her she comes! Hide! It's hideous!" Jaycee laugh/screamed. Then Piper stormed on deck looking like a Barbie doll come to life. She was running as fast as she could without tripping screaming after the three pranksters.

"I know you three did this!" Piper was yelling. She pushed Annabeth and me out of the way. "Get back here! I need some knife practice!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'd better make sure they don't die before they have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I seriously hope I don't die at Piper's hand. <strong>

**Travis: I second that!**

**Conner: The motion has passed!**** We shall not die! So back off, Piper!**

***Piper stomps off* Me: Well. My mom's going to come yelling soon. I'll post my story some other time, when I get the chance. But the first chapter is done and ready for posting! Later!**

_**~*J*~**_


	21. Chapter 20: Near Death and Debt is Paid

**Hey, Hey! I'm sorta of of groundation! FINALLY! Well, I'm not supposed to be _posting_ the chapters, but I'm going to anyway. I thought I should tell you guys that I recently got a screw put in the roof of my mouth**** for dental purposes. That means braces soon. Well,you guys probably don't care about that and just want to read the story so here you go! And thatnk you to the _ONLY_** **three people who reviewed the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

I sprinted after Piper, who looked like a life size plastic doll. I was calling Piper's name and trying to reason with her, but she was just too mad and kept shrugging me off. That left me with one other option. Help the Stoll brothers and Jaycee hide.

I watched as Piper went down towards the cabins, and I'm sure that Jaycee wouldn't have been stupid enough to corner herself, so I continued searching on deck, where people were milling about. I searched faces of people-some familiar others not so familiar-looking for the mischievous pranksters. So far, no sign of any of them.

I'd spotted Clarisse arguing with a Roman child-or descendant-of Mars on weapons and war and stuff like that, Katie Gardner seemed a little flustered and approached me as I walked by.

"Have you seen Travis? He owes me $20." Katie muttered then mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, he pays for our dinner by borrowing money from me."

I stifled a laugh. Only _Travis_ would borrow money from his date to pay for the date. "No, Katie, I haven't seen him. But I am looking for him and Conner and Jaycee. Could you keep an eye out?"

Katie nodded a little red in the face. She must've known I'd heard her last comment. "Of course. What'd those three do _this_ time?"

I opened my mouth to answer when a scream-a girly one at that- echoed on deck. Katie and I turned to see Piper, looking as Barbie-like as ever, with a knife at Travis's throat. I pointed to Piper. Katie nodded and rolled her eyes in understanding.

"P-Piper, now, l-let's not do anything we'll regret!" Travis pleaded. Piper only dug her knife a little deeper under his chin.

"Stop!" Katie yelled. Piper turned and glared at her. Travis mouthed 'Thank you!' to her. "I need my 20 bucks first!"

The crowd that had formed on deck laughed and Travis went red as he dug around in his pockets looking for cash. He pulled out two 5's and a 10. Piper lowered her dagger so Travis could give Katie the money.

Katie snatched the money from Travis and returned to my side. She placed the money in her pocket, looked at me and said, "Found him." I laughed. Then I focused my attention back on Piper-her dagger aimed right at Travis-and Travis who was whimpering and pleading with Piper to let him live.

Then out of nowhere, an arrow with a plunger head flew past ducked heads and knocked Piper's dagger out of her hands and to the ground. She glared in the direction the arrow came from, and everyone turned to see Jaycee with another arrow-without a plunger head this time-notched and ready to fire. Travis took his chance to run and hid behind his colleague.

"Jaycee, you're my friend, I don't want to hurt you-" Piper started through gritted teeth.

"And you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you." Jaycee returned, just as calm and dangerous sounding as Piper's voice.

"Don't ever do this again!" Piper growled, then stormed back towards her cabin to wash up and change her clothes.

"You'll find your clothes back in order and there's a bottle with a purple label that'll get that plastic Barbie look off," Jaycee called after a fuming Piper. Then she looked at Conner and Travis and the three of them started bursting laughing.

I walked over to them, hands on my hips, and a disapproving look on my face, though on the inside I was laughing like crazy. "What's so funny guys?" I asked my voice dangerously calm.

Jaycee wiped at her eyes, but no matter what she couldn't stop laughing. Then Conner spoke up.

"The purple labeled bottle-" Conner got out between laughs.

"-Will really turn-" Travis continued.

"-Her hair pink!" Jaycee finished, making the three laugh even more. I rolled my eyes.

"You three are _so _dead. I'd go hide now." I advised then walked off to lock myself in the cabin I shared with Hazel and Piper. Hopefully, I'd get there _before_ Piper used the bottle with the purple label. I highly doubted I would.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like it? Love it? Dislike it with a passion, like I do with Justin Bieber?<strong> **Well feel free to tell me! I'd love to know! Even if you didn't like it you could say that in a review. You could say I suck and I'd say thank you! So just review. You could review and say that I told you to review. I'd just laugh cause you actually did that. **

**_~*J*~_**


	22. Chapter 21: Training Center

**Okay, I've had a major writer's block for this story! Please leave any ideas of what you think should happen! I need inspiration! So this is a shorter chapter due to my major writer's block. It's also probably one of the more suck-y ones, cause I can't think of anything! *slams head on table* Brain! Why. Won't. You. Work?**

**DISCLAIMER-THAT I ALWAYS FORGET!: PJOROXS DOES _NOT _OWN ANY PJO CHARACTERS! THE ONLY CHARACTER MENTIONED THAT SHE DOES OWN IS JAYCEE CARTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

After the ship had taken off I headed to my cabin to look at the maps. We would need to stay away from mortals at all costs. We didn't want them getting hurt for no reason. So as I was about to go into the Captain's Cabin, a loud scream was heard. It sounded vaguely like a girl's, so I figured it was either Conner or Travis's or it was an actual girl's scream.

I rushed on deck to see Conner, Travis, and Jaycee rush around like they were being hunted by a hellhound. I was about to follow and ask what was up when Piper came over looking like a plastic Barbie doll that had never been out of the box.

"Where are they?" She demanded as soon as she saw me.

But before she even gave me time to reply-or even _point_ in their direction-she stomped off continuing her search. Then, I heard Annabeth calling after Piper trying to talk some sense into her. Annabeth saw me, waved, and said, "Hi, Percy!" before running after Piper again.

I just stood there, confused as ever. I scratched the back of my neck and turned around and continued walking, looking for someone who might be able to explain.

I happened to turn and bump right into Will Solace.

"Sorry, man." I apologized, helping him stand back up.

"No problem, Perce." He waved me off. I was about to walk off again, but I thought better of it.

"Do you know what your sister did this time?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, the whole boat probably knows by now. If you haven't seen Piper-"

"They did that? They're dead."

"You have no idea." Will pointed at the crowd that had started to form on deck. I looked over and saw Katie take some money from Travis, who had a knife at his throat.

"Piper won't _actually_ kill him, will she?" I asked nervously. I seriously hoped she didn't. And she never got her chance, because in a blink of an eye, her dagger was on the ground.

I turned my head the other way and saw Jaycee with an arrow notched and ready to fire. They exchanged some words and when Piper walked off, Jaycee shouted that there was a purple labeled bottle that would reverse everything.

Then they were cracking up, and I knew that it wouldn't do what it said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away with the crowd that just began to disperse. I spotted Frank and Hazel heading for the training deck, so I decided to follow, hoping that Jaycee and the Stoll's hadn't bugged the place.

When I stepped onto the deck, I was yet again amazed by the Leo's handiwork. He'd thought of everything. There was an archery range, a sword arena, and more. There was even one of those stimulation station things where you put on glasses and you'd be fighting virtual monsters.

All in all, it was awesome.

I heard whispering off to my left, so, instinctively, I snuck over to the sound of the voices, to see what was going on, secretly.

Hazel and Frank sat on a bench with a couple bottles of water, talking instead of training, though they looked like they were about to start.

"Could you help me with the straps again, Hazel? I just can't seem to get them right," Frank complained. Hazel rolled her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips, as she made her way to fix Frank's armor straps.

"I swear, this is like, what? The millionth time you couldn't get your armor on right?" Hazel laughed.

I just stood where I was, kind of awkwardly, not knowing if I should interrupt or not, when someone tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"You wanna go train?" The voice whispered. I quickly grabbed my ballpoint pen out of pocket, uncapped it, and had the tip aimed at the person's chest before I could place the voice.

Jason stood there with my sword point at his chest only millimeters away from slicing him open.

"Whoa, there! You could've just said 'no', you know!" Jason whispered with a small, quiet laugh. My shoulders relaxed a little, and I lowered Riptide. I glanced behind me to see Frank and Hazel making out, making me more uncomfortable. I turned back towards Jason.

"Let's go train."

* * *

><p><strong>As I said up at the top!<strong> **Major Writer's Block=Suck-y-ish Chapter=Short Chapter=NEED INSPIRATION!**

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IDEAS!...Please?**

**~*J.C*~**


	23. Chapter 22: I Will Never Understand

**HEY! Good news! INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK! I've got a good idea for a weird yet funny-at least I found it funny when I thought of it-Percabeth moment! You can still leave ideas in reviews, though! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

While at Camp Half-Blood, Jason had constantly been compared to Percy Jackson. Jason had heard many things about the guy, including that he was the best swordsman in the last 300 years. Every time Jason lost to Clarisse in a sparring match she'd say something along the lines off, "If you can't beat me, you're no match for Prissy." Though Jason was sure she meant to say 'Percy' instead of 'Prissy'.

So, Jason decided it was time to see what this guy was made of. _Learn his fighting style_, that's what Jason had said to Leo when he first followed Percy down to the training area. Piper and Leo didn't think it'd go down to well, with either Percy or me getting hurt. When Piper and Leo brought Annabeth into it, she only laughed and said, "Oh, someone will get hurt alright! But I don't think it's going to be Percy." Annabeth gave me a look that clearly stated, _If you do, good luck. Cause you're going to need it! _Piper had looked worried, which only made her look cuter. Whenever Piper worried she got a small frown on her face, and her eyebrows would scrunch together a little making her look sad, scared, and innocent.

Percy raised his sword, signaling he was ready. Percy didn't bother to pick up a shield, but I grabbed one off the rack and raised my _gladiolus. _It wasn't as good as my coin, but it worked the same. Except for the turning into a coin. It didn't work like that. I went ahead and made the first move with a cautious stab. Percy easily deflected.

Percy took a swing. I deflected. I slashed. Percy dodged. It continued, much like that. I started to get frustrated. This guy was good! When they said best swordsman in 300 years, they weren't kidding! I thought they were exaggerating, considering most people didn't even know him, and the few that knew him personally and were good friends with, didn't like to talk about him. But Percy's back and everyone can't stop talking about Percy. You can't turn a corner without hearing his name.

A crowd started to form. People chanting for who they wanted to win. I could hear Piper chanting my name, and Leo alternating between Percy and me. Most people, though, were cheering for Percy, but I could still hear a good, loud, and constant, _Jason! Jason! Jason! _I started to push harder. I wasn't aiming for knocking his sword out of his hand and pointing the tip of mine at his chest anymore. If he got hurt, oh well. If what I've heard was true then I shouldn't be a match for him. Which, apparently, I wasn't, because Percy wasn't even sweating while I was drenched in it.

I could see amusement in Percy's eyes, and a smile started tugging at the corner of his lips, as if he were planning something….

A loud _BOOOOOOOM! _radiated through the room. Dust kicked up. The smell of ozone clogged my nostrils. I couldn't see, but I was still standing, barely, my sword raised slightly, listening for any sounds.

I didn't hear him until it was too late.

The sword was knocked out of my hands, the dust and smoke clearing away, a sword point at my throat, and Percy, clothes smoking, and him breathing heavily in front of me.

The smell of ozone still reeked in the air. There was still a thin layer of smoke, and I could hear people coughing in the background. I looked back at Percy's shirt, filled with smoking holes, the hair on his arm standing upright.

_Lightning._ I had caused lightning in my frustration to beat Percy. Without meaning too, I struck Percy Jackson with lightning. And he was smiling about it.

Percy lowered his sword point as the crowd went crazy, no matter who they were rooting for. Reyna and Piper walked over to me side-by-side and said I did well. Reyna said she had seen Percy in battle and said 'that it was, truthfully, quite scary', which made Jason feel a little better at not winning. After their few words of 'good job' the two went to congratulate Percy, and then left the training center to go hang out. But then Piper spotted Travis, Conner, and Jaycee, and shouted, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THREE!" And just then did I notice how her hair pulled into a hat. But strands of it were falling out and they were not its natural chocolate brown color, but a bright, hot pink.

Jason facepalmed, and ran up to Piper.

"Pipes, just calm down, no need to become a mass murderer!" I tried to reason. She got an irritated look on her face as Reyna tried not to laugh.

"Please, not you, too! They turned my hair _pink_! PINK!"

"Yeah, I see that, but there's no need-" I was cut off by Piper lunging for the nearest of the three, which happened to be Travis.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Piper caught hold of the back of Travis's shirt. "Please don't kill me! I've got a girlfriend, and a twin brother, and then there's his girlfriend," Jaycee and Conner both blushed and glared at Travis, "she'd be devastated to know that one of her partner's-in-crime were dead!"

The crowd-Piper included-were laughing. Piper let go of Travis, knowing he'd be in more trouble with his brother and Jaycee, but she did let them off with a, urn, _subtle _warning.

"Alright. But if you ever-_EVER-_try something like, gods so help me…" Piper left the sentence hanging, and together she and Reyna walked out of the Training Center like nothing had happened to go somewhere and do whatever it is girls do together.

_I will never understand girls, _Jason thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it? Love it? I took in some of your ideas, you know who you are, cause it's almost an exact copy, I liked it so much! Still leave ideas if you want to! I love to hear what y'all think should happen, and it'll give me ideas for when ideas are low!<strong>

_**~*J.C*~**_


	24. Chapter 23: Doesn't Have a Special Title

**Okay, there will be a Percabeth moment next chapter (hopefully). And you know, you guys rock! I thought you should know that. :) You all deserve a cookie! (::) Sorry if you don't like cookies! Anyway, you all probably want to read the story! So here you go!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

I warned Jason that Percy wouldn't get hurt. Percy's too used to getting shocked with voltage to get hurt in a battle against Jason. So, I was laughing not only at the fact that I was right, but also at the fact that Jaycee and Conner's not-so-secret relationship secret had been spilled by Conner's own brother. _That _and the very confused look on Jason's face was too amusing.

I walked up to Percy.

"Not too bad, Seaweed Brain," I said, examining my fingernails. "Though I've seen better."

"Really, now, Wise Girl? You have?"

"Oh, most definitely. It was all done by this really good-looking guy." I could see a flash of jealousy pass through Percy's eyes. "Messy black hair," I reached up and ruffled his hair. "Sea-green eyes," Percy still hadn't caught on. "You know, you two even have the same name."

Percy finally seemed to understand, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, that is peculiar, isn't Wise Girl?"

"Immensely. I wonder if he's a good kisser," I said jokingly thoughtful. Percy smiled.

"Why don't we find out?" Percy smiled and started to lean in towards me, when Leo popped out of nowhere with a few holes in his shirt. His curly hair sticking straight up. Leo wrapped his arms around our shoulders forcing us to face forward.

"Leo, what happened to you?" Percy asked.

"Well, long story, but I'll make this quick. I decided to go hit on Thalia, cause I know she's totally into me, and she shocked me about fifty feet. Then I fell down here, and was here long enough to hear the great news about Conner and Jaycee, so went to tease them, and Jaycee got some cool new sonic exploding arrows, which put a few more holes in my shirt and it'll take awhile for my eyebrows to grow back, but I'll be fine!" Leo said really fast. Fast enough, that he said it all in one breath.

I sighed and shook my head. Then I remembered something I had to do.

"I got to go, Leo. See you later, Percy!" I waved by to Leo and kissed Percy's cheek, and ran for Percy's cabin.

If I know my boyfriend, I'll have at least two hours to complete what I had planned.

As I turned towards the stairs at the door, I could see Percy glaring at a laughing Leo. I smiled to myself.

Percy couldn't change.

When I reached Percy's cabin I opened the door carefully. The door creaked a little, but it was really loud in the quietness.

I pulled out of my pack a gift for Percy, a ribbon tied around it.

_I hope he likes it,_ I thought as I smiled. Then I laughed quietly to myself.

I made sure the note was attached…..wait. _Where's the note?_

I got up quickly and started searching my pack. I dumped thing after thing out of it, searching thoroughly for the handwritten note.

I couldn't find it. I started to panic.

_Where is it? Where is _it_? _

I heard footsteps outside the door. I stopped, my head snapped up.

I quietly snuck over to the door and put my ear against it.

All I heard was whistling, but it wasn't Percy. The only whistling Percy really knows, is a cab whistle.

I cracked the door open just a little to reveal….

"Leo?" I said allowed. A soaking wet and scorched Leo was whistling and walking down the corridor. At the sound of my voice, Leo's head snapped towards Percy's cabin door.

Leo's hand slowly came to grasp the handle, turned the knob ever so carefully. Leo's free hand inched towards his magic toolbelt.

The door was yanked open, and I feel forward onto the ground right at Leo's feet.

Leo started laughing.

"Annabeth? What are _you _doing in _Percy's _cabin?" Leo laughed sneaking a peek behind me. His eyebrows rose slightly when his gaze landed on the gift that I had set on Percy's bed.

"Um…well….you see….I was just surprising Percy with a gift," Suddenly an idea struck. "Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea…." I smiled and whispered my idea in Leo's ear. At first he was a little confused, but when I explained it to him, a smile crossed his face.

"A challenge. I like it. It'll be ready by…." Leo checked his watch. "Seven-thirty." He smiled as I thanked him.

"Oh, and Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen a note lying around anywhere?"

"It's stuck to your foot." And with that he walked off, leaving me picking the note off my shoe.

I walked back into the room and attached the note to the ribbon. I then crept out of the cabin and headed for my own cabin.

When I opened the door to the cabin, it revealed Piper, Reyna, and Hazel sitting in various positions around the room. Hazel was hanging upside down from the top bunk of one of the beds. Reyna was sitting upright in one of the comfy chairs with a book in hand, while Piper was lying on her stomach reading a magazine on her bed.

There were four to a room, and Reyna, Hazel, Piper, and I were all stuck in one together, which I didn't really mind. Maybe we'd get Reyna to lighten up a bit. They all knew my plan.

At the sound of the door closing Piper lifted her head off her hand and looked at me.

"Well?" She asked.

Reyna glanced up from her book and Hazel was no longer hanging upside down. I smiled.

"Good, I guess. Only Leo caught me. But that just gave me a better idea." I smiled even wider. Now that Percy was back-even if we were now going on a dangerous quest-I seemed to be happier. I told them the rest of my idea, and Piper squealed like a true Aphrodite girl.

Piper groaned. "My siblings are changing me! I'm even reading a magazine! A _magazine! _I mean seriously. What's gonna happen next? Frilly pink dresses?"

Hazel laughed. "Don't give them any ideas!"

Reyna and I joined in on the laughing as Piper looked franticly around the room for any eavesdropping siblings.

"Hey, Piper, want to help me find the _perfect outfit _for tonight?" I teased. Piper just groaned again, and Reyna, Hazel, and I started to laugh again.

Piper started to smile. "You seem a lot less gloomy now."

I pretended to be offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Now everyone was laughing at me while I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"And you're more childish!" Piper added. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why, thank you," I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, lame ending but, whatever! I honestly didn't have a clifie for this one! :( I have a lovehate relationship with cliffhangers. Anyway...if you have a question feel free to ask! I'd be happy to answer!**

** Song I'm listening to right this second: Mean-Taylor Swift**

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 24: Happy Valentine's Day!

**Hey, hey! I meant to update on Valentine's Day, but I didn't get enough time on the computer to finish this chapter! :( *Sigh* But you get it now, so Happy (Late) Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

Even though Annabeth had been kidding, I did help her pick out an outfit to wear. We ended up putting her in skinny jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt that had an owl on the front, with her owl earrings, and, of course, she had her camp necklace.

I kept on thinking of Annabeth's plan. Not one of those pranking plans the Stoll Brother's come up with, but a romantic-date-like plan.

It was genius. And it really helped that Annabeth was able to get Leo's help. Even though Annabeth was smart, I'm not so sure if she could've pulled this off without Repair Boy.

By the time Annabeth had to leave to meet Percy, everything was set, and Jason had come by to deliver Annabeth a note (from Percy). So I guessed Percy had a few ideas of his own.

Ten minutes after Annabeth left, Reyna, Hazel, and I were back to being as bored as ever. There was nothing to do on this ship. Other then train and get to know people you didn't know well.

Then an idea hit me. I smiled and Hazel looked at me.

"What are you thinking?" She asked cautiously. I figured I looked like Jaycee and the Stolls after they got a prank idea.

"I'm thinking that we spy on Percy and Annabeth's little date." Reyna looked up from her book and smiled too.

"Oh, this'll be good," Reyna laughed, and Hazel got a wide smile on her face.

Together the three of us sneaked off towards the simulation area, where Percy and Annabeth were.

Leo had tricked out the thing so that Percy and Annabeth could pretend to be on a beach watching the stars and not fight monsters. It was her idea of a date, since she and Percy hadn't been on a date in 8 months. I figured they were overdue for one.

We could see Percy and Annabeth talking and laughing, and it was different to see Annabeth laughing and smiling and joking around. She was actually having a good time. She looked relaxed, and ok with life, even though they were all on a suicide mission of a quest.

Hazel cocked her head at them and sighed. A smile was playing on her lips.

"It's nice," She said, "to see them like that. He wouldn't stop talking about her, and now…."

Her sentence trailed off, and I sighed.

"It's really romantic, isn't it? But I think it'd be better, if we could see what they see," Reyna stated. I frowned and looked around for the simulation glasses.

_Where are those things? _I turned my head from side to side. Nothing.

_Okay, if I were Leo, where would I put them? _

I ran to the nearest simulation station. _Hmm…._

_Aha! _I grabbed the three from the charging station they were sitting in. Who knew the glasses need to charge?

I rushed back to Reyna and Hazel and handed them a pair of glasses. Then, without hesitation, I put the glasses on.

The scene slowly formed in front of me. I could smell the salty beach air. I could hear the waves crashing against the sand and the seagulls overhead somewhere. I could also hear people's voices, their laughter.

I looked to my right and saw Annabeth and Percy lying on a beach blanket looking up at the sky, pointing out certain constellations and remembering certain memories. I hid behind a near sand dune, awaiting Reyna and Hazel to appear too.

I decided to listen in on Percy and Annabeth's conversation.

"-and I thought when you disappeared for two weeks was torture! This eight month thing was-was-was-" Annabeth stuttered.

Percy laughed and sat up. "Wise Girl? At a loss for words? Well, there's a first time for everything!"

Annabeth sat up as well and smiled and punched his shoulder. "Shut up," She mumbled.

Percy just smiled, and then looked out over the ocean, leaving me wondering what he might be thinking.

"Remember when you used to hate me?" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I didn't _hate _you. We just weren't supposed to get along. But Mom will just have to deal with it."

Percy laughed. "I seriously don't believe that you didn't hate me! I mean, you couldn't stop glaring whenever I was around!"

"Maybe it was because I smelled a Seaweed Brain."

This time Percy lightly punched Annabeth's shoulder. I just stared at them, wondering why it was taking Reyna and Hazel so long to get here.

Someone behind me sighed and I jumped, struggling not to scream out in terror.

I turned and saw Hazel with a dreamy look on her face.

"I wish _I _could go on a date like this with Frank," Hazel sighed. Reyna looked a little disgusted.

"And I'm just glad they're not one of those really mushy and romantic couples that make-out every other minute," Reyna stated. I laughed silently as I rolled my eyes, and turned around, back to Percy and Annabeth.

"-gift you left was _very clever_." Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth blushed and laughed.

"Well after you told me of that Panda Pillow Pet, I thought you might want a new one." Annabeth continued to laugh. Percy just smiled and laughed along, though his sound more like 'Oh, ha-ha, laugh it up now'.

Percy then started to lean in to kiss Annabeth, and Annabeth's arms found their way to his neck. When they were so close-_so close_-to kissing, the boat shook, and our glasses fell off.

The beach disappeared. We were back in the training center, by the simulation area. But the boat was still shaking. Cracks started to crawl up the sides of the walls, and I'm pretty sure I let loose a small scream. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand-apparently their glasses had fallen off too-and together they rushed out of the training center.

Reyna was the only one who seemed unfazed by the shaking, and she was now pushing me and a shocked Hazel out of the training center, and onto the upper deck, where people had started to gather. I noticed the serious looks on people's faces and the scared look on others.

Jaycee and the Stoll's didn't even bother pick-pocketing the people around them, who were too shocked or scared to move or notice anything. Leo's panicked voice came over the intercom.

"May-day, May-day! We're going doooooown!"

The only thing I remember is a growing blackness and the screams of terrified demigods.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry bout the<strong>** 'May-day' my computer only allows me to type it like that, and, yeah...I really don't know another way to write it XD And I thought you all might want to know, I'm writing my own book. :P It probably won't actually be published, cause I'm only thirteen, but my friends and some other people can read it, so, yeah. Ummm...yeah, I think that's it! Til next time the computer's available...**

**_~*J.C*~_**


	26. Chapter 25: We Go Down with the Ship

**Hi! Hey! Hiya! Hello! Yello! Yeah! Why am I saying hi, in many different ways? I have absolutely no idea.** **Um, okay, this is a short-er chapter in my opinion, but, eh. What can you do? Well, you can't do anything. Anyway, I'm a little random today, so to save you from my complete randomness, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

After messing with the simulation station, I went back to checking on the rest of the ship. If only I had gotten to the top deck faster, I would've had time to alter course. We wouldn't have run into all the rocks that were in the water. We wouldn't be sinking.

But, nooooo. I just _had_ to run into one of the Stoll's pranks and get caught in a net. Then help them prank Jaycee (which is pretty hard to do). Then I just _had _to help Jaycee get the Stoll's back. What can I say? I'm a sucker for pranks.

When I did notice the ship sinking a little, I pulled it up into the air-Thanks, Jason-but that really did nothing. The _Argo II _just didn't want to stay upright.

"C'mon, c'mon," I mumbled to myself as me and the steering wheel had a fight over who gets control.

A terrible shaking over took my wonderful boat, one of the engines must have blown. There was no way someone could get close enough without catching fire. Except me. I looked around, desperately trying to spot one of my siblings.

_ Where are you guys when I need you? _I thought. Then I saw her.

"NYSSA!" I screamed. She looked over and saw my battle with the wheel, and rushed over to take control.

"Thank you!" I managed out of breath.

"One of the engines blown. If you can't get down there and fix it, well, we'll go down with the ship," She grunted. I nodded and raced for the boilers.

The heat didn't affect me at all, but it definitely hurt my vision a little. Everything started to look just a tad hazy, but I could still make everything out.

I quickly found my way over to the blown engine and examined it. But there was one problem.

The engine hadn't done this on its own.

_Someone sabotaged the Argo II. _

I was angry. No not angry. Furious. Who in the right mind would mess with a man's boat? You don't mess with a man's boat! I rushed out of the engine room and towards Percy's cabin, where I had placed the intercom.

I grabbed the intercom and pressed the button so people could hear me.

"May-day, May-day! We're going doooooown!" I shouted into it.

I could hear the people scrambling and screaming. I rushed out of Percy's cabin, and quickly got to the top deck. The first thing I saw was Piper being fanned by Annabeth and Reyna. Hazel was running over to them with a wash rag. Beauty Queen must've fainted.

The _Argo II_ was still sinking towards land. A town was becoming uncomfortably close. I saw Percy and Jason relieve Nyssa of the wheel. I went that way.

When I got up to them, Jason was concentrating hard. At first I thought he had had a little too much fiber, but then realized he was slowing the ship down considerably. Percy was staring ahead of us, trying to steer the ship into a safer crash landing. It really didn't help much.

"Anything I can do?" I asked. Nyssa glared at me.

"Well, you could always just sta-" She started but Percy cut her off.

"Calm everyone down," He ordered in a grunt. He was still working hard to keep the ship from crushing a town. I wonder what the mortals saw….maybe a giant, crazy, out of control pigeon...

Stupid ADHD.

I back to the intercom in Percy's cabin. I pressed the button.

"Everyone, please calm down. It's all under control, but we need you to-" I never got to finish. I fell to the ground as the ship came to a stop with a _thud_.

"See? Everything is o-" I started, but was yet again, interrupted. This time by the screams of people.

Oh, gods. What's going _now? _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, REALLY short chapter, isn't it? Hehehe, not much time on the computer right now, and I needed to end on a cliffie l:P And my smiley faces wear hats! Why? Cause they're cool like that.<strong>

**_~*J.C*~_**


	27. Chapter 26: Big Bang Athena

**Hi! Thank you to Lovey143. Any giant is better then no giant! And to the person who said 'Google it' I tried that first XD Then I asked you all XD**

**Anyway, this is a shorter chapter cause I want a cliffie, so be warned!**

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget this...But that doesn't mean I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. Hello! I'm a 13-year-old Indiana girl. Not a middle-aged Texan man. -_-**

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

Everyone screamed in surprise. We definitely did not expect a goddess to arrive on our ship **(A/N- You thought it was a monster, didn't you?) **and we definitely did not expect a little girl with blonde, lightly curled hair to run up to the goddess saying, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

The goddess turned to the little girl, and her face softened a fraction of a degree as she looked at the young girl.

"You've been a naughty girl, Amelia," The goddess said. I gasped. It was the little girl from Camp Half-Blood that we met so long ago. The little daughter of Minerva.

Amelia looked down.

"I know," She said quietly. "But I couldn't let them go without me. I don't wanna be alone." Her soft, angel-like voice quiet, but was loud like a thunder clap on the quiet ship. Minerva looked at the girl with a sad face.

"It's all right. But since you are here, you'll do your best to be helpful, right?" The goddess asked the small girl. Amelia nodded her head so fast, I thought it was about to pop right off.

"Good," the goddess now looked at the rest of us. "Stop your screaming and scrambling. I am the goddess Athena, and I have come to warn you. The giant Mimas awaits your arrival in Italy. Be prepared for battle, if you wish to rescue young Nico Di Angelo."

I saw Percy and Annabeth rise from their kneeling positions, and Athena looked over Percy with a grudging respect in her eye and a look of disgust on her face.

"I still don't know what you see in the Sea Spawn, Annabeth." Athena started to glow and we all averted our eyes. When the glow diminished, the goddess was gone and Percy and Annabeth were a bright crimson color.

Leo spoke up, "Well, that was a pleasant visit. Shall we go meet Mimas now?" Leo smiled and started to head off the breaking ship.

The _Argo II _creaked and groaned. One of the warriors yelled, "I thought you said this thing was _safe!_"

Another shouted out, "We were rushed and didn't have time to put the final touches!"

"So? You said it was _safe_!"

"How was _I _supposed to know someone would sabotage the engine?"

Chaos erupted with that simple sentence. _Someone sabotaged the engines? _

Athena and Minerva children started rushing everyone off the ship. They said quickly as a child of wisdom could that if someone sabotaged the engines, the _Argo _was sure to blow.

More creaks and groans erupted from the bowels of the ship. Only a third of our forces were off the ship. There was almost no way to get them all off before this thing blew to pieces.

Kids were scrambling and screaming. Something fell and a small cry was heard, just barely.

"Amelia!" Someone called out. I saw Annabeth rush off and I followed.

Amelia was stuck in the floorboards that had started to give way, and even her light weight was too much to hold.

"Help…..I don't wanna be alone…." The little girl was crying now.

"Shhh, don't cry. We'll get you out, won't we Hazel?" Annabeth said, voice calm, but you could detect the panic in her voice. People were rushing off the ship, running from their cabins with possessions they couldn't bear to part with. I made sure Frank's stick was in my pocket.

I had to get off the boat. If the wood caught fire, Frank would die. I had to get off as soon as I could.

But I couldn't leave a little girl alone to die either.

I nodded at Annabeth. The ship was groaning more than ever now, as if it had a stomach ache. Annabeth and I worked together to get her out of the floor, when she started to cry again.

"Hot! It's hot!" She screamed.

The ship was catching fire. We were the only three left on the ship as far as I could tell.

I could hear Frank's almost inaudible voice yell out, "HAZEL!"

Then the ship blasted to pieces, Annabeth, Amelia, and I with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll try to update more often! I have a PJO movie rant so I'm not going to say much but...<strong>

**I heard Shaquille O'Neil is going to play Polyphemus in** _**The Sea of Monsters **_**movie, and Angelina Jolie will play C.C. (Circe) and I forget the guy's name who'll be playing Tyson. I also heard the actress for Thalia is black and Nico's actor is Joshua Drew. When I read all this, I was like "Wooooow...Can't wait to see how bad they screw this up."**

**The movie comes out March 26 (Or 27), 2013, so we don't have to put up with it for another year. They should've fixed the first movie, then made the rest the right way...Don't get me wrong, the movie was good ****_IF _you didn't read the books first. But if you did, it was an epic fail. There were like 20,000,000 things wrong with it! **

**I'm going to stop ranting now...cause if I don't you'll see a string of words that according to my mom are 'un-lady like' whatever that means *cue eye roll*.  
><strong>

_**~*J.C*~**_


	28. Chapter 27: Not Dead

**O-kay, guys! I see you all just _loved _my little cliffhanger. I feel evil. I'm evil aren't I? A good evil, if there's such a thing. Anyway, this chapter's kinda short and suck-y, and I want you to know that you can still leave ideas for what should happen in reviews. And I'd really appreciate if you all would check out my second fanfic called _And We Thought We __Were Normal_**. **It's definitely not my best work, but, you know, it's not crappy. And you learn a little more about Jaycee Carter, who I've mentioned several times in this story. Well, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Frank<p>

"HAZEL!" I yelled. The ship blasted to smithereens. I searched the sky for any sign of flying female bodies, but the heat and smoke made it impossible to see.

"Hazel!" I screamed again. I couldn't lose her.

Then a thought came to me: I wasn't dying.

Hazel couldn't have died in the fire, because _I was still alive._ I rushed forward, screaming Hazel's name, but stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of frustrated cries. I turned my head slightly to look at Percy, who had tears streaming down his face like rivers, and cursing in Ancient Greek at the sky.

His girlfriend was on the ship too. I had no way of knowing if she even _lived _like I knew Hazel did.

I walked back to Percy, who was now on his knees, the Stoll's, Jaycee, Thalia, and-which came as a surprise to me-Clarisse. I could see Thalia, the tough, get-over-it punk girl, blinking back tears. Even Clarisse, daughter of Ares, looked sad, like she'd just lost a friend. The Stoll's and Jaycee looked as if they may never pull practical jokes again. Katie Gardner-who I met earlier-was crying into Travis's chest, as was Jaycee to Conner.

But no one looked more devastated then Percy.

He let out another frustrated cry. "Annabeth! I've now lost you for the third time…" He sounded so heart-broken. Then his expression changed to anger. You could see the veins in neck pop out. "YOU DID THIS! NOTHING CAN EVER FEEL GOOD FOR LONG CAN IT!" He screamed in rage at the sky.

I was scared into silence. I'd never seen my friend so angry. But apparently Thalia had, as she took a step closer. And just when I thought she would calm him down, she started screaming, too.

"That girl was my best friend! First you take Nico away, but that's not enough is it? You just have to ruin _everything! _Nico's family and Annabeth might as well be my sister! WHY DO YOU HATE US?"

The cousins continued screaming and cursing. Occasionally, some of Annabeth's closer friends would join in as well.

I had been standing there in silence for about ten more minutes, before I shouted at them. "HEY!"

They turned their glares at me, and I stumbled back. Thalia's eyes were sparking with tears and lightning, but Percy's….Percy's were…..so terrifying. He might as well be Medusa, with that glare. His eyes looked like mini-hurricanes, uncontrollable, wild, and unpredictable. The power radiating off of him, well, he might as well be a god.

I gulped. "They may still be alive. All of them."

Percy's hurricane eyes seemed to turn into tropical storms. He was definitely more under-control. He walked up to me so fast, grabbed the front of my shirt with both hands, and pulled his face inches from mine.

"Where is she?" Percy asked a voice filled with anger, love, sorrow, and desperation. "How do you know?"

I gulped again. Percy was really scaring me. "My life is tied to a burnt piece of wood. I gave it to Hazel."

Percy understood immediately. He dropped my shirt and started running around like a crazy person. "ANNABETH!"

Thalia joined in the shouting. I noticed how no one was screaming for Hazel.

"HAZEL! Where are you?" I continued looking around, before I noticed where we even were. We were a few feet away from Rome. A few feet away from the Doors of Death.

I heard coughing behind me. I turned to see an image of Nico Di Angelo, shackles on his wrists and ankles, and his skin paler than ever, sweat beaded his face.

"Nico?"

"Help…me…Percy," Nico croaked. "Get….Percy's…..help."

The image disappeared with a roar of rage. Nico was in trouble, and he needed Percy's help.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Short, suck-y, but you guys really wanted me to update and not leave you hanging. ;) <strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Titles Are OverRated XD

**Ha-ha! Fast update, fast update! But it's short :3 BUT! You find out a little about what happened! And Lovey143, I don't hate you! In fact, I don't hate any of my 'fans'/reviewers/favoriters/alerters (I just made up two words XD) Anyway, my updates depend on how quickly I finish a chapter. Like this one was supposed to be short. It wasn't an accident or writer's block or something! Oh! And lovely for me, I get to take ISTEP this week. Whoop-de-doo! *Sarcasm!***

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

It had taken most of my remaining energy to send that Iris-message, but it worked. The light had fallen into the wet, damp cave just right that it made a rainbow. I made a silent plea to Iris that she'd accept a drachma later, and I honestly didn't think it'd work, but it did.

I said the first name that came to mind.

"Show me Frank Zhang, wherever he may be," I managed. My throat was dry. I refused to accept food or water from Gaea or her minions in fear she may have added something, or done something, to them.

I was parched and starved, but I wouldn't give up just yet. But my willpower is crumbling. If Percy doesn't help me soon, I'll make a mistake. _Again. _

Frank's image appeared in front of me.

I coughed, partly to get his attention, partly cause I couldn't really help it.

"Nico?" He asked. I wanted to say _No, it's Santa Clause. _But I couldn't afford wasting my energy on sarcasm.

"Help…me…Percy," I croaked. My voice sounded like sandpaper. My throat didn't feel too much better. "Get….Percy's…..help." I finished.

I couldn't tell if he understood me. I looked closer to where he was. _He was _so_ close! But yet _so_ far. _

I heard one of Gaea's evil Cyclopes' coming down again to try and get me to eat, but I couldn't make the image go away. My wrists and ankles were in shackles that only allowed me to go so far from the wall.

The earth at my feet started to shake. A roar of rage erupted from the side tunnel. The image of Frank rippled and disappeared.

A small smile formed on my face. _Help is coming…..I hope. _

**Annabeth **

All that I felt was the burning hot sensation. My vision blurred, but my grip on Amelia was tight. I refused to let go of my half-sister. I could feel the burns forming on my left arm and leg; I could feel the smoke filling my lungs. I came to face the facts.

_I'm going to die. _I thought. _I'm going to die, Percy. Aren't I? I'm not making it out of this one, am I? As long as you know I love you, Seaweed Brain._

I wished more than anything I could see my Seaweed Brain's face one last time. If I'm going to die, I want to do it in his arms. Better yet, I'd rather live to be an old lady who may have ended up marrying the doofus.

A new sensation suddenly took over me. A sensation of thought and protection. I opened my eyes as much as I could, which wasn't very much, and was sure I saw Amelia with a grey-ish glow surrounding her, as if she were being claimed, but much, much stronger.

The last thing I remember was being gently laid down on the ground a safe distance away from the wreckage by no one, Amelia now asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>SEE! Short! Haha! Thanks for those quick reviews. Now don't expect another update tonight if you review quickly, lol.<strong>

_**~*J.C*~**_


	30. Chapter 29: Charmspeak Works Wonders

**Hi...I'm not too hyper today. I tripped over my own feet the other day and ran my shin into a cement bench...-_- go figure, I put a temp. dent into my leg X) lol. So I'm updating again...I'm not in a happy mood, so if this seems depressing at all, I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

_Annabeth, where are you? _I continued to search around. _Where are you? _My head screamed again. The smoke still lingered in the air. The heat was dimming but still blinding. Half the Camp Half-Blood campers were screaming Annabeth's name and sifting through wreckage.

I just scanned the area for her beautiful golden blonde hair.

_Where are-THERE! _

I screamed behind me, "I FOUND HER!"

I heard Thalia yell 'This way!' and I could hear the shuffling of feet rushing towards me as I ran for the girl lying on the ground.

I reached her just when Thalia and the others came into view.

I knelt next to the girl on the ground and turned her slightly, to see her face.

This one wasn't Annabeth. The golden blonde I had seen was the golden blonde highlights in Hazel's golden brown hair. Frank saw Hazel and rushed forward.

As glad as I was to know and see Hazel alive, I couldn't help feel disappointed. Disappointed that it wasn't Annabeth. Thalia's hopeful expression turned sad as soon as she saw Hazel.

Hazel coughed, and opened her eyes slightly.

"Frank….?" She coughed some more as she tried to sit up. Frank gently picked her up.

"We need to get her a safe distance away. Now." Frank commanded.

On our way back, Hazel kept muttering about a grey light, and how her thought process accelerated so fast her head would've exploded with knowledge.

It seemed Athena-or Minerva-had something to do with this….

When we got back to where the rest of our warriors were some of the Apollo kids-Will and Jaycee-had set up a little camp by pitching tents, gathering some of the wreckage for firewood, and doing a bunch of other nature survival stuff.

Jaycee went round making sure no one was hurt, and the ones that were close enough to get burned were treated. Will went round giving people some food and drink and medicine if they needed some.

When Will spotted us his face lit up like a flash light.

Then he noticed that they didn't have Annabeth.

Will's face immediately fell again.

Jaycee rushed forward. She took Hazel from Frank saying she would take good care of her, even though Jaycee was only a year older then Hazel.

After that, I went to the edge of our camp site, and watched the sun set, thinking of Annabeth.

_You better be alright, Annabeth. Cause if you're not…..I don't think I'd make it anywhere. I would never be able to continue without you, Wise Girl._

I felt a presence behind me. Then a branch snapped. The sound of someone getting slapped seemed like a thunder clap in the silence of my thoughts.

"Hey, Leo, Frank," I said without looking back. I could already tell it was them. Leo had seemed anxious to talk to me, and Frank….well, Frank knew me well enough now, that when I go off alone, I'm normally upset.

The two walked up to either side of me and sat down.

"So, why are you two here?" I asked miserably.

"Well, we thought you could use a marshmallow. Or maybe a s'more. Which would you prefer?" Leo joked, though his voice seemed to have lost its usual upbeat demeanor. Annabeth being gone was probably as big to Camp Half-Blood campers as my disappearance was.

Frank reached over and slapped Leo upside the head again.

"This isn't time for jokes, Leo," Frank scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry. But, I've got some info that you two might be interested in," Leo seemed unusually solemn.

I glanced at him cautiously. "What is it?"

"The _Argo _didn't explode on its own. Someone _sabotaged_ it."

* * *

><p>Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were split into two sides, the campers on the side of their rightful camp, screaming insults at each other.<p>

"I _knew _we couldn't trust the _Romans!_" Clarisse screamed, pointing her finger in accusation.

Octavian pushed his way to the front. When did he board the ship? "It's all the _graecus _fault! They want to kill us off!"

The two sides were holding their weapons at the ready-ready to defend, or to attack. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Thalia and I stood off to the side, Hazel lightly snoring behind us.

"This isn't good," Jason muttered.

"No kidding. They're both ready to spill blood!" Frank whisper shouted. My foot tapped restlessly on the ground.

"Piper," I said, "I'm sorry, but, do you mind-"

"Of course not, Percy," She said in a tone that clearly stated she didn't like it.

Piper took a bold step between the two camps. They all shut up and glared at her, wondering why she'd want to stop a fight.

"Hey, we're all friends here, right? No need for fighting. Save the fighting for the real battle. You'll need your strength. Now put down your weapons," She said her voice melodious, so sweet like sugar I started to pull Riptide from my pocket.

The sound of clanging Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold was heard as they hit the ground, their demigod owners in a dreamy trance.

"That's good. That's good. Now everyone just go to their tents and get a good night sleep. Night, campers." She smiled and the other campers smiled back and headed off for their tents, though I'm pretty sure some weren't heading to the _right _tents.

She then approached me, Jason, Leo, and Frank and respectfully slapped us all in the face when we tried to go to our tents.

I rubbed my cheek. "Ow, Pipes, that really hurts!" Leo exclaimed.

I shook my head, getting the rest of the trance out of my skull.

"C'mon guys. We have more pressing matters. Nico's still barely holding on. We got to find him." I said rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes.

A voice behind me said, "Yes we do, Seaweed Brain," It yawned, then a crash sounded behind us.

I turned quickly, the nick name resounding in my mind.

_Annabeth. _

* * *

><p><strong>So...How was it? And I'm pleading with you now, I'd really like it if you read my other story. If you do, then I'd like you to review. I mean. Everytime I update this story I get like 5 reviews in 30 minutes, but when I update my other I only get 1 review in a 48 hour time-period. It's seriously depressing. And if you like my other story I need 4 more reviews to that story-not this one-to save it. <strong>

**_~*J.C*~_**


	31. Chapter 30: Doesn't Get a Title

**Hi! I'm all happy again! And, I just want to say...HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY Hades favorite doughter10! How old are you turning? I'll be sure to try and update again on your actual birthday! And I would embarass you by singing my choir's version of happy birthday, but...yea. You know.**

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Annabeth fell to the ground, Amelia Stone-the little daughter of Athena-sleeping heavily behind her.

Percy rushed forward. He looked like he was about to cry. He knelt next to Annabeth and lifted her head in his hands.

"She's still breathing," Percy announced as he picked his girlfriend up carefully. "I'll get her to Will and Jaycee."

With that, Percy dashed off towards the nearest Apollo tent, Annabeth in his arms.

I looked at the little girl who was sleeping on the ground like nothing unusual happened. But what shocked me most was she wasn't _burned_. She had felt the heat, surely, but her skin wasn't burned.

The little girl continued to toss and turn, the rest of us paralyzed and watching her.

"Go away….I did what you wanted….leave….now…." The little girl muttered in her sleep. Piper, out of her stupor, walked up to the little girl and picked her up like a baby.

"Shhh, you're safe now." She whispered. Amelia was still turning, trying to wiggle free of Piper's grasp. Piper then looked at us. "She needs to be put somewhere safe to sleep. Now."

I nodded and just as Piper was about to take off towards her tent, the little girl started crying.

"Leave me alone! G-Go a-w-way!" Amelia finally wiggled herself out of Piper's grip and fell to the ground, landing with a _thud_. The little girl clutched her head, covering her ears, as if that would make any bad dreams go away.

"I SAID GO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, a grey aura surrounding her and the surrounding area.

My mind started to fill with information and knowledge. It started to fill so completely, my head felt like it was going to burst. I fell to my knees clutching my skull with my hands. The knowledge just kept coming from nowhere. Information unknown to me was filling my mind to its breaking point.

My sight could clearly see a woman made of dirt smiling and laughing behind the little daughter of Athena, as Amelia continued to scream and yell, but when Dirt Woman tried to touch her, Amelia screamed louder, and the Dirt Woman turned to mud and vanished.

Then everything blurred to black.

* * *

><p>When I came round, Reyna and Piper were hovering over me, Reyna dabbing my forehead with a wet wash cloth, and Piper spoon feeding me ambrosia. When the two girls saw I was awake, they squeezed me in a tight hug that might've made me pass out again.<p>

"Wh-what happened?" I asked rubbing my temple.

Piper sighed in relief, "Well, you, Amelia, and Leo all passed out. I got Percy and Reyna and Hazel-who had come round-to help me with you guys. We eventually decided to move camp. Frank said we weren't that far from Rome, so, no we're right outside the city."

Reyna smiled, also relived to see I could still talk and breathe normally.

"What about the others? Where are they?" I asked, my mouth dry as sand.

Piper pointed to the beds across from me. Jaycee was tending to Leo as Percy and Will were trying to get him to eat and drink. Hazel was at Amelia's side, feeding her ambrosia, doing the here-comes-the-train thing adults did to the little kids.

"C'mon Leo!" Percy was trying to force the guy's mouth open.

"You got to eat something!" Will reasoned. Holding a bag of ambrosia squares and a glass of nectar.

Leo shook his head furiously.

"NO! Those things taste like home!" Leo exclaimed, the choked as Percy shoved a square in his mouth.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" He asked.

"Not when your home was destroyed by an evil Earth Mother, no!" Leo cried.

Percy and Will stepped back in shock. I snorted and managed to call out to him.

"At least you know what you're home tasted like." I said resigned. I looked away towards the door of the makeshift hospital tent.

"Well. I'll leave you guys then. You're all good to get back on your feet in ten minutes. Don't try to get up before that." Jaycee said, wiping her hands off on her jeans.

"What happens if we do?" Leo asked, ambrosia still in his mouth.

"Well, you're most likely to pass out again. And if you pass out again, we'll waste time. That and you probably won't ever wake up again." Will said with a smile. Then he nodded, and he and his half-sister made their way out of the tent leaving the seven of us alone.

"I'd better check on Annabeth. Make sure she's okay." Percy announced as he walked out as well.

Hazel set Amelia back down on the bed. "Frank said he needed to talk to me. I'll see you when you're up and walking."

"We'd better go make sure the camps don't destroy themselves. C'mon, Piper." Reyna tugged on Piper's arm.

Piper chewed on her bottom lip, glancing between me and Reyna. Finally she leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later, Jason, okay?" Piper said as Reyna dragged her out of the tent. I'm positive I heard Reyna say, "So, how am I supposed to get over him, again?"

I raised an eyebrow as Leo whistled.

"Dang," Leo sighed. "Reyna's hot. Since you don't want her, can I have her?"

I threw my pillow at him as he laughed. I rolled my eyes, doubting Reyna would ever fall for a goofball like Leo.

Then again, Annabeth did fall for Percy. Who knows what could happen between those two if they were alone together.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! How'd you like it? Was it good? Cause the only couple that I'm fairly well at doing is Percabeth, and we don't really know much about Jason and Piper, but this'll kinda lead into a Jasper moment, and if y'all want a Leyna one too.<strong>

**So, question.**

**Leyna?**

**OR**

**Reyna/OC?  
><strong>

**OR**

**Reyna/Some character that gets the most votes?**

**(THAT ALL GOES FOR LEO TOO!)  
><strong>

**Vote in reviews! You don't have to vote if you don't want to, but you know...if you don't care but don't like one of those options just say you're not a big fan of that.**** Voteing lasts from now until...Next Friday at the latest, cause I want to post another chapter on Monday****, and you know, I'd like to get more consistent with my updates.**

_**~*J.C*~**_


	32. Chapter 31: Invading Minds

**Hey! I want to say to Hades favorite doughter10, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How old are you now? And as an added bonus to your birthday chapter, 'Leyna' is so far in the lead for Leo and Reyna's relationship status. Another option is that they can stay single. Here's the stats for it:**

**Leyna: 6**

**Reyna/OC and Leo/OC: 1**

**Reyna/Some other PJO character (Leo as well): 3**

**Both Stay Single: 1**

**It's not too late to cast votes, but I hope you know if Leyna wins, they're lives won't be perfect. Trust me, I'd have some 'bumps in the road', as you could say, in plan for them if they win. And I'd like to say...who came up with Reyna and Nico? When I picture Nico, I don't picture a lonely Goth, I picture a Goth Boy who doesn't date, for some reason. And I think Leo x Piper is weird, and I'm pretty sure Rick was leaning towards Piper and Jason getting together, I mean look at it.**

**Reyna claims that Jason and her had something, yet, Jason didn't remember Reyna until the very end.**

**Percy remembered Annabeth since the beginning. **

**I think it's safe to say, Jason and Piper will most likely be dating by the end of the series.**

**What else was I going to say...OH!**

**Reyna and Leo are a lot like Annabeth and Percy if haven't noticed. I mean compare them and their personalities. You'll most likely find that Reyna and Leo are almost exactly like Annabeth and Percy. Not saying that I 'ship' the couple, but I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together.** **And that concludes my rather long A/N.**

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

"Okay, Reyna. I'll help you get over Jason now. Is there any other guy here you might like?" I asked her. I doubted there was. Reyna was a hard-core thinker, planner, strategist, leader, and warrior.

"Not really." She answered.

"Well, then. We need to find someone who compliments you like….like….how Percy compliments Annabeth."

"And like how Jason compliments you."

"Yeah," I said nervously. "Exactly."

"This'll take forever." Reyna said, a little miserably. She was hard to see as a romantic type.

"Well, I think we'll find you the right guy. I can feel it," And I wasn't lying. There was something stirring at the pit of my stomach, telling me that the guy Reyna was meant for, was with us right now. Among the Seven and warriors we'd mustered, Reyna's perfect match was in this rag-tag group of Romans and Greeks.

Together we scanned the crowds. I knew she'd be looking for someone like Jason or Percy. It seemed all the girls wanted someone like Jason or Percy, but Annabeth and I got the real deal. And the only person I knew who had almost an exact copy of Percy's personality was….Leo.

Reyna most likely wouldn't fall for Leo.

But then again, Annabeth did fall for Percy. And Annabeth and Reyna were _a lot _alike. I tried to shake away the thought, but it seemed to go under the _if-we-don't-find-anyone-like-Jason _file.

I really hope that we won't have to go to such desperate measures.

_But, Pipes, the most desperate measures are the most fun measures! _A voice complained in my head. It definitely wasn't my voice, so I could only assume it was my mother, Aphrodite's.

_Mom, are you in my head _again_? _

_Uh-huh! I know you need some help with Miss Praetor Reyna, so I would feel honored to help make a new couple! So keep that Leo boy in mind, would you? If they work out I need a couple name for them too….._

I rolled my eyes. Reyna looked over at me like I'd just gone crazy. I pointed to my head as if to say, 'I'm thinking.'

_Mom, I'm a litt-_

_OH!...No, that just sounds weird. I need something that rings just right, like Percabeth…._

_Mom, I'm kinda-_

_OH! I know!_

_MOM!_

_Leyna! That's it! If they fall in love, they'll be Leyna!_

I facepalmed. Could she not hear me or something?

_MOM! _I thought/yelled. She stopped her muttering of 'Leyna' and 'Percabeth'.

_Did you and Jason want one too? Of course, you do, don't you? I think I know the _perfect _name for yo-_

_MOTHER! I need to go. Goodbye._

_Oh, of course! You absolutely need your Jasper time._

Jasper? I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Uh, yeah. Sure, I gotta go._

_Bye, Pipes! _

And with that, my mother left my mind. Hopefully she won't be coming back anytime soon-No offence, Mom. But the little hopeful idea that Leo could _possibly _be the person I'm looking for, for Reyna, wouldn't leave my mind.

I sighed again.

"Are you alright?" Reyna asked me, eyebrow raised and looking at me like I was a crazy person.

I nodded. "My mother decided to have a chat. She wants to help find your 'perfect match' and she left an idea, but….I'm not so sure it'd work out."

Reyna looked at me cautiously. "Who is it?"

I gulped. "Leo Valdez."

Then someone dumped water on me. "LEO VALDEZ! YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!"

* * *

><p>After drying off, and knowing that Leo and Jason could walk again, I decided to go find him.<p>

I walked around our make-shift camp, looking for him. Searching the crowds for his short cropped blonde hair, or his light blue eyes that matched the sky on a clear day, the eyes that I'd get lost in.

After scouring the camp up and down with no sign of him, I decided to ask Leo where Jason was.

I found Leo roaming around the camp aimlessly, hitting on random girls he deemed as 'smoking hot', whether they were taken or not. When he turned to face me, he had a black eye and….

"Are those claw marks?" I asked him.

"Nah, but they might as well be. That girl's nails are _sharp!_" He pointed at the beach blonde who was walking off in the other direction. "So, what's up, Beauty Queen?"

"One, don't call me that! Two, where's Jason?"

"I saw him head off towards the edges of camp. Either training or looking for the Doors of Death or Nico Di Angelo." Leo said it so casually, like Jason did this every other day or something.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Repair Boy," I smirked at his scowl. Then he asked me a question I thought he'd never ask.

"Do you know where Reyna is? I want to talk to her."

I looked at him shocked. Why did he-Leo Valdez-want to talk to Reyna, probably one of the most deadly girls on the planet, right after Annabeth and Clarisse.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't radiating love or anything like that. I would've known if he'd actually fallen in love with a girl, like Percy and Annabeth, I could literally feel the love.

He actually wanted to talk with Reyna.

I shoved my thumb towards Reyna's tent, which was a little ways to my right.

"Thanks, Pipes," He called to me as he started to head the direction towards Reyna.

That wasn't weird.

I continued to look for Jason. The sun was high in the sky by the time I had found him, and there was only an hour or so left till lunch.

I found Jason sitting, back against a tree, overlooking Rome. I made my way quietly towards him.

"Hey, Sparky," I smiled using one of Leo's nick names. Jason was often referred to as 'Sparky' or 'Superman'.

Jason jumped a little at the sound of my voice, but calmed when he turned and saw me.

"Oh. It's just you," he sighed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Not that that's a bad thing or something! Just that I thought it would be someone like Leo, you know?"

I laughed. "I had a hard time finding you. Why are you up here all alone?"

"Just wanted to survey the area, I guess," Jason sighed. "It's so big. How are we ever going to find the Doors? And where the heck is this Nico guy? I'd never seen him at camp, and when I asked Annabeth about him, she just said he'd either be with his father in the Underworld or out looking for Percy."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. Rome is so big. And the Doors will be well hidden, I'm sure."

"Thanks, that cheers me up."

I rolled my eyes. "_But_, we've made it this far right? I'm sure we'll find Nico."

Jason half-smiled, the little scar on his upper lip crinkling together as he did so.

"I hope you're right."

I kissed him. "You know I am." I heard a gong and a conch horn blow. "C'mon. It's time for lunch."

I helped him up, and we walked back to camp together hand-in-hand, a smile on both our faces.

Jason abruptly let go. I frowned at him. He just smiled.

"Race you," He laughed.

I smiled. "You are _so_ on." He started to run down the path. "And no using your freaky wind powers!" I yelled at him as I too, took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>So, again, Happy Birthday, Hades favorite doughter10! Hope you liked my present! And I'd like to state that my 14th birthday is in one month and three days! And it's been 7 months and 16 days since I published this story. Wow. I feel extremely accomplished. <strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 32: Annabeth's Awake

**Hey, hey! I thought you all might want to know...a girl at school who's really stuck up, but thinks she's all down to earth and all that, said I dress like a stripper. On the contrary, I was wearing a tank top, a box shirt, jeans that covered me tennis shoes, and a grey Hollister jacket, whereas she was wearing a tight shirt that shouldn't have been school appropriate, and tight skinny jeans-so tight that they might've been cutting off blood flow.**** Yeah...anyway, here's the next chapter, it's a little short, but I wanted it to end where it does!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

When I came around, Percy was holding my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb as his head was leaned back as he slept. I smiled lightly. Everything hurt. From the explosion to the protection to the walking all the way towards where I knew Percy was had taken everything out of me.

_At least I can see Seaweed Brain._

I sighed, content with where I was. Will had snuck in and handed me some ambrosia squares that tasted like homemade double chocolate brownies that Helen had made as an experiment. The recipe had come from Mrs. Jackson.

As Will left, Percy began to stir. His peaceful sleep turned into fretful nightmares. I tried to sit up, but it felt impossible to do so, like chains were holding me down. Slowly, everything became an earthy prison.

Then Percy was gone. My bed, now like an operating table shifted up so I faced a Nico Di Angelo, shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"Nico!" I exclaimed. He looked up a creepy smile spreading across his face. In a voice that wasn't his own he answered.

"No, I'm not your friend Nico, Annabeth. Don't you recognize me?"

Before my eyes I saw Nico melt and reform into an earthy woman only half-asleep, but slowly and surely waking up.

"Come to me, daughter of wisdom. Try and save your friend. I'd love to see you try. After you fail, maybe you'll see how pointless it all is."

The whole world around me went black.

A dream. It was just a dream. That's what it was. A dream.

But Gaea was half awake now. Gaea was waiting for them. Waiting for them to come and try and rescue Nico. No, not try. We weren't trying. We would succeed.

_A plan. I've got to make a plan!_

I looked to my left. Percy was really there stroking the back of my hand, sleeping. I gripped his hand tight and he jumped.

"Annabeth!" He hugged me. "You're awake! Thank gods you're awake!"

"Percy?" I managed. Wow, that was a stupid thing to say. Of course he's Percy!

"None other. Are you alright? What happened?" He said, concerned. "You were thrashing in your sleep…I think."

"Just a bad dream. I know it has something to do with Gaea….and Nico." I whispered. Percy's eyes flashed a mixture of emotion. One concern and worry, the other anger and irritation.

"I think he's close to his breaking point." I added. The anger washed away from Percy's face. Nico had always been like a little brother to him. Sometimes, during the school year Nico would stay with Percy and learn some stuff since he'd been gone for seventy years and missed a lot of stuff.

To say the least, they were close.

I kissed his cheek. "We'll find him though. You'll find him. I know you will."

He only nodded a sad look on his face. He stood up out of his seat, letting go of my hand, and started to pace, kicking at the dirt.

I pulled the blanket off of me, still in my clothes from the other day, and walked-well, limped-over to him.

"Annabeth, you should be lying down." He said when I placed my hand on his arm.

"Percy, you shouldn't be worrying." I mocked him. A small smile escaped him, though it went away as quickly as it had come.

"I'm tired of war and fighting. I don't want those people out there to die. I don't want to lead anymore people to their deaths." He whispered. I nodded.

"Hey, you did great in the Second Titan War; you'll do fine in the Second Giant War."

"But that's the thing. It's _war_. I can't risk losing you." He looked me in the eyes, his sea green eyes filled with sadness, worry, concern, and much more. His eyes said to anyone who looked him straight on, _I've seen more death then I need too. I've seen more war then necessary. _

I muttered, "Everything will turn out all right."

"I hope your right."

"When am I ever wrong?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, but right before our lips met an ear piercing scream erupted from outside the tent. Another voice yelled in anger.

"OCTAVIAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? I love hearing feedback! And don't worry, they'll find Nico soon...very soon. :)<strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello people who like to read fanfiction about a book that hasn't even been published yet! It's good to see you! m'kay, here's the thing, this chapter is short because I'm running out of ideas and writer's block is sinking it's way into my brain. So, ideas are still appreciated, and I'll be sure to thank you.**

**And if I missed anyone's birthday, I hope it was a good one! And I hope you all know I can't update on everyone's birthday.**

**And congrats to Leyna for taking the win! I'm positive that that's where Riordan was leading them, and they'd definitely take time and not happen right away like 'Oh we're the only singles, so let's become a couple.' Yeah that wouldn't happen. SO I think that's all I have to say, enjoy this shorter chapter of the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

Stupid Octavian! Chiron said it was an important message! But no. Octavian had to freak out and claim it was dark magic and something involving Gaea and how the Greeks want to destroy the Romans, blah, blah, blah.

Annabeth and Percy ran out of Annabeth's tent.

"What happened?" Percy demanded his sword out and ready to attack. Reyna bravely stepped forward. I don't think I'd be brave enough to step in front of an about-to-attack Percy. Of only heard stories about the few people who did, and it never ended well.

"Your camp had sent a message through your rainbow, and Octavian," Reyna spat glaring at the stick-thin boy, "slashed through it, even though your centaur friend had said it was an important message."

Reyna stepped back into the crowd quickly, only a few people away from me.

"S'cuse me, pardon me, handsome fire-user coming through," I muttered as I made my way over to her. I stopped next to her-our shoulders touching-and I swear I could feel electricity run through me.

Though I'm not sure what Jason would do if I started dating his almost-could've-been-girlfriend.

I watched as Percy lunged at Octavian, grabbing the guy by the front of his shirt and putting his sword under the scarecrow's chin.

"I've had it up to here with you," Percy dug his sword deeper under his skin. "Just follow orders, don't do anything else. You're getting on my last nerves. Got it?"

Octavian tried to nod but yelped in pain. Percy pushed him to the ground shaking his head in anger and disapproval. Octavian glared at nothing in particular, but anyone who passed by shivered.

Reyna started to walk away, not even looking at me. I hadn't found her in her tent like Piper said, but that's all right. I was probably going to chicken out talking to her anyway.

Here goes nothing.

I walked up to Reyna.

"Where you going? Too hot for ya?" I did my best to look cool. She just looked at me with a slight scowl.

"No. I am tired and in need of rest." She sounded so proper and stiff. It was unnatural to be that proper and stiff. Too serious. But she was hot and out of my league, just my type.

"That's good, that's good. So, where are you headin'?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "If I'm in need of rest, then I would go to my tent to sleep before we travel to find the Ambassador of Pluto, Nico Di Angelo. So if you'll excuse me."

"And if I don't excuse you?"

"HEY FLAME BOY!" A girl-I'm pretty sure it was Piper-yelled at me. "We have a small meeting to attend! No time to flirt with girls who can kill you!" I sighed.

"Coming Beauty Queen!" I yelled back at her. I looked at Reyna who's eyebrow was raised.

"'Beauty Queen'?" She asked.

"Nicknames. You know, Flame Boy because I'm a fire user-also Repair Boy, son of Hephaestus thing. And Piper's Beauty Queen cause she's a daughter of the goddess of beauty, but Piper's not into all that girly stuff, you know? Maybe we can come up with a name for you, too Reyna."

"Maybe."

"LEO!" Piper yelled again.

"I'M COMING!" Sheesh. Can't she learn a little thing called patience? I looked back a Reyna. "Later, Reyna. If it gets too cold around, just call."

And with a smile on my face-and my shoulder starting to catch fire making Reyna jump-I left to go to a meeting with the rest of the Seven, plus Thalia because if she wasn't included she'd electrocute your eyebrows off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I still love to know! Your reviews do make me smile. It's these reviews I get that inspire and fuel my actual story that no one but me has read. And no, it's not based off of other books so I can't post it on fanfiction or anything. Though, if you know a site that I could I'd love to know. :)<strong>

_**~*J.C*~**_


	35. Chapter 34: The Rescue Trap

**Hey guys! I know I said two chapters, but the second of the two I promised is taking a little longer then I hoped for to write! So, here's the next chapter and sorry it is kind of short! And I have explanations as to why I haven't updated in forever!**

**1.- I had writer's block. Most of it is gone thanks to all you who left cures, ideas, and random ways to get rid of it! Special thanks to Hanzi!**

**2.- I was on Spring Break. Eh, what you going to do? I spent most of my time writing! :)**

**3.- When I was in Indianapolis, if I wanted to get on a computer or anything, it cost 20 dollars! I was like, 'What the *BEEP* is with this?' Let's just say I'm a little OOC right now...**

**Ahem! Anyway! The short chapter of the story...**

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

"This is too easy," Percy said with a small frown n his face, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why is she toying with us like this?"

After Annabeth had made a plan, we gathered a small group of people-the Seven and Thalia, we even checked for hitchhikers this time-and traveled through Rome, leaving Reyna in charge of the small base camp of warriors.

So far, yeah, you could say it's been somewhat easy. We only got attacked twice in the streets of Rome, and those _dracaena _had it coming. I took them out in one swift movement.

Now we were standing outside the Coliseum staring into the giant arena. Octavian would've loved it, the thought of battle and punishment in it with the Emperor up there watching.

"Easy? You call this _easy_?" Leo exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and continued to scan the inside. Then I noticed a small opening, big enough for a person Leo-size to get into-and Leo was Nico-sized.

"There!" I pointed towards the crevice. Percy and Thalia ran up to me. Percy squinted at the small opening.

"I don't know….but it seems like the kind of place Nico would be hiding, doesn't it, Pinecone Face?" Percy looked at her, a small smile on his face. I was sure he was in for it-though I didn't really understand the nickname…

"Shut it, Kelp Head! But yeah, seems the kind of place to hide Death Breath," Thalia smirked. _What is with all these nicknames!_ I thought, furious that Percy didn't get shocked. Not that I wanted him too, but anyone-except Annabeth-who called Thalia anything but 'Thalia' or 'Lieutenant' normally got shocked with a thousand volts of electricity.

Percy's small smile turned into a small frown. "It's still too easy…it isn't like Gaea to just let anyone waltz right in and take a prisoner."

"You're right," Thalia said as if those two words disgusted her.

"For once in his life, Seaweed Brain is correct," Annabeth came and joined the two. I just stood there awkwardly, and Piper and Leo came up beside me.

"Anyone else feel like in the presence of those three we're, oh, I don't know…." Piper whispered.

"Inexperienced? Unimportant? Less awesome?" Leo offered. Piper rolled her eyes and I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch up slightly.

"-the plan. Got it?" Annabeth turned to look at us.

"Uh, got what?" Leo asked, confused like always. Annabeth went over the plan again, thankfully, because neither me nor Piper knew what she had said. We all nodded, ready to carry out the plan.

Percy took a deep breath as Annabeth kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

He nodded and walked slowly out to the center of the Coliseum.

"Hello? Anybody home? Are there Death's Doors anywhere nearby?" Percy called, trying to trigger any ambush. "Did somebody order the pizza?"

Now he's over doing it.

Percy continued walking towards the almost cave-like opening. He popped his head in.

"Dang," He whistled. "Are those stairs? Nico! You there, Death Breath?"

"Nico! We're here!" Percy waved furiously at us to get over there. Thalia was the first out, and was running at top speed when Percy motioned us away. "What do you mean it's a…."

Metal bars slammed down on all exits, trapping us all inside.

"…trap."

Percy looked between us, and the cave opening. He, Thalia, and Annabeth seemed to have a silent conversation just by looking at each other. Then, Percy nodded and ducked down into the cave, going to retrieve the missing son of Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes?<strong> **Another thing...**

**I got my mom-who does not read-hooked on the Hunger Games books. She started the second one last night, and is now on the third and last book. Wow, right?**

**Yeah, so...**

**I'm sorry for not updating in _forever!_****I love y'all dearly! Haha, just wanted to let you know! And my friends Meg Andrews and Lana Austin say 'hello', and want you all to know you're awesome!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey! I finished the second chapter I promised you guys! I think it's a little...crappy. Do you think it's a little crappy? Cause I do...I'm tired, so either it's crappy cause I'm tired or I'm being negative cause I'm tired and it isn't crappy. Eh, you don't want to hear me talking to myself all night, so! Chapter time! :)**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

After Percy ducked into the cave for the Ghost King himself, the monsters had to choose just then to show up.

Earth Born and _dracaena _and some weird seal/dog/human hybrid things just started appearing in the stands, cheering their heads off. The door that would normally conceal a lion started shaking terribly, so fast I thought it would turn to rubble.

If Percy didn't show up with Nico in time, I'm sure we're all goners, lunch for nasties. It's _adios_ Leo Valdez, and _hola _Hades. I gulped as I reached into my toolbelt. My hands were shaking badly, and I gripped the first thing I could and pulled it out.

I ended up pulling out…

Hot Tamales.

_Well, at least it isn't breath mints. _

"Is it return of the breath mints, Leo? Really?" Jason asked, exasperated or joking, I couldn't tell. Maybe a little bit of both. I shrugged at him, and waved the pack in his face.

"These are not breath mints, dude. These are Hot Tamales! Learn the difference!" I smiled and was about to put them back when Thalia stopped me.

She placed her hand on mine, sending electricity up my arm.

"Don't put those up. You can use them to your advantage. Pop one or two in your mouth and bite down on them," She commanded. I nodded and gripped the box, ready to pop some in my mouth.

"Curious," Frank started, "why does he need Hot Tamales?"

"I get it!" Annabeth exclaimed as the door in front of them started to break revealing some scales. "And good thing too…" Annabeth's voice started to falter as the door broke.

Pieces of stone started to fly. "HIT THE GROUND!" A voice screamed. I could hear steps behind me, and suddenly we were all on the ground, two bodies on top of us all.

Stone flew everywhere, raining down on us. A few coughs were heard, and a roar of rage.

"Hydra!" I heard Jason squeak out. Dust had rose up off the ground covering the Coliseum floor so you couldn't see your feet. Jason cleared his throat, "Nine heads!"

"Cut off the heads and burn the stumps. Might as well burn the audience as well. Ready Flame Boy?" Piper called out, drawing her knife. Percy uncapped Riptide-Man, that sword was cool!-as Annabeth drew her knife, and Thalia notched an arrow. Jason drew his _gladious _and Frank notched his own arrow while Hazel stood at the ready with a weird looking sword.

And I, Leo Valdez, stood ready with a box of Hot Tamales.

Percy screamed, and raised his sword. I noticed Nico sitting on the ground, clutching at his chest. His pale face was flushed a bright pink, and he looked like he was about to die-which, in fact, he might.

Everyone charged, and as I did I popped a few Hot Tamales in my mouth and bit down on them. As soon as my teeth sunk in, it felt as if my mouth was on fire.

"HOT!" I screamed. I also noticed smoke…wait.

I checked my hands, shoulders, feet, every possible burning place, until I realized the smoke as coming from…my mouth!

"HA!" I coughed out, a fireball going with it. I'll have to carry Hot Tamales into battle more often.

Percy chopped a head off and I aimed for the stump. "HA-HOT!" The fire found its target and the stump was burned like toast.

Annabeth and Piper got another. "H-H-HA!"

Bull's Eye!

Jason got one, Hazel and Frank got another. "HA! HA-HA!

Another one bites the dust! I did a little fire dance…..

Until I realized that the fire dance actually set me on fire.

"LEO!" Thalia yelled in irritation…or maybe affection! I smiled knowing it wasn't, but Thalia was just too smoking hot!

Two more heads grew on the hydra. Had I forgotten to burn a stump? Maybe that's why Thalia was yelling….

"I'm on FIRE!" I aimed my hands at the monster and made the _pew-pew-pew _sounds like a little kid would when pretending to shoot a Star Wars gun. I seemed to get the monsters attention. I guess it didn't want to be in the hot seat.

"Come and get me, I'm _hot stuff_!" I laughed. Apparently, monsters don't have a sense of humor either-reminds me of my siblings-and the hydra came towards me. Thalia was in the air-with her brother's help-and she brandished her hunting knives, she brought them down on two heads.

The heads rolled to the ground as I burned the stumps. Five more heads to go.

Nico coughed behind me. I risked the glance behind. He was glaring at the monster. The kid may only be fourteen, but he's plenty scary. Guess he got his looks from his dad-like the other Greek Big Three kids.

"I'm tired of this!" His voice was surprisingly steady for his shaking and trembling look. "I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and Ghost King! I summon the undead to destroy this monster!"

Nico pointed at the hydra, and a bunch of cracks in the ground appeared, bone hands grasping at the air, crawling its way from the Underworld into the land of the living.

The skeletons crawled out of the holes, ripping out the bones of their ribs to use as weapons. In less than five minutes, the hydra was on fire and dead. Nico dropped to his knees as Thalia and Percy rushed over to him.

"I said this once and I'll say it...again," He sighed as he took a deep breath, the skeletons disappearing back to the Underworld. "_With great power…comes great need to take a nap_."

And with those words of wisdom, the Ghost King passed out, leaving us to deal with a whole Coliseum of angry monsters.

Percy and Thalia smiled as they raised their weapons.

"This'll be fun," Percy smiled.

"Just like old times," Thalia laughed, as she then charged into battle, her shield out and terrifying.

* * *

><p><strong>One of those, 'The ending to this chapter sucks!' (least I think so!) But, YAY! They found Nico! And I completely skipped the actual meeting I know, but who wants to write about a group of eight demigods arguing and shocking *cough Thals cough* people? :) Nah, I was just lazy. :P Well, I'm tired now! Night!<strong>

**(::) Virtual Cookie Midnight Snack!**

_~*J.C*~_


	37. Chapter 36: Unconscious

**Hey! I know Rick probably won't add Thalia's POV but I think we all deserve to know what goes on in her head, especially when they're in a big battle! And, yes, I do believe Thalia cares for Percy and Nico like they were her brothers. I do believe Thals thinks of the two as I've put in here, and I believe that Thalia is like a female-version of Percy, just a daughter of Zeus, so if some thoughts seem Percy-ish...**

**Anyway! Guess what? I know you can't answer but oh well!_ My_ birthday is in 6 days! I would update a chapter a day because of that, but I'd have to write all night so I could just upload it all, and school started again today, so I need my rest. But I'll be sure to update with one or two chapters for my own birthday!**

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

With Percy and Annabeth at my side, and Aegis out, this crowd of monsters didn't seem like much after everything we all went through. There wasn't really anywhere to climb to get a better advantage, so I pulled out my silver hunting knives, the ones Artemis had given me.

Two deadly, lunar weapons, nearly whole legion of deadly _dracaena_, Earth Born, and _telekhines_, and I was having a blast. It helped having my cousin Death Breath back where I can keep an eye on him.

I couldn't _believe _he got himself captured! I mean seriously, Nico! What in Hades' name were you thinking? You could've died, and if you did, I would've brought you back to life and killed you again!

I growled in my frustrations as a couple _telekhines _came towards me, teeth bared and claws out. I had distracted myself and gotten myself cornered.

I held Aegis out in front of me, making the two on my front flinch and hesitate to move forward anymore. I turned my head slightly as I saw one on my flank silently trying to sneak on me from behind.

In one swift movement, the _telekhine _had a knife through its stomach and the _telekhine _on my left was momentarily knocked unconscious. The two that were at my front looked at each other, growled, then lunged for me while I was momentarily distracted.

One got lucky and clawed my arm, leaving a long gash from my shoulder down to my elbow. I could feel the blood slowly seeping out of the wound and trickling down my arm.

I narrowed my eyes and the sky got darker as a small clap of thunder rumbled. I threw my other knife at one of the _telekhines _and nailed it in the heart and I then punched the other one, a shock running down my arm as my fist connected with the thing's face.

Lightning flashed, and the winds picked up. I risked a glance to my right to see Percy's mini hurricane back and blowing strong. I could feel the strength of my cousin's power from all the way across the arena. I could tell his eyes were glowing with fury…a fire was glowing in his eyes, a fire I had only been truly told about…a fire that had scared Annie out of her wits…a fire that had only seen Percy's laid-back, easy-going, carefree face once before…when Annabeth had gotten hurt.

That's when I saw the person on the ground…no…not one person, two people. I could see the blonde curly hair from here and the shaggy black hair as well…No!

_No! Please! Please, no! No, no, no, no!_

I rushed over towards the heap, stepping on the unconscious _telekhine _ion the process.

I ran and skidded to a stop beside the people on the ground. I dropped to my knees as Percy, Jason, Leo, and Piper took care of the monsters surrounding us.

I placed my hand on her forehead, pushing back her bangs. She was cold at touch, but her skin was warm. I checked for a pulse.

One second…..Two seconds…..Three seconds…..

_No, please._

Fou-_thump_.

_ Could it…?_

…._thump_…

Barely, just barely, Annabeth was hanging on to every second of life with every ounce of strength she had. I checked Nico's pulse, and his was faint. Oh so, faint, but still there. Still alive, hanging on by a thread.

Ironic thought, huh? With the Fates, and the snipping of the yarn, and stuff. Man, my thoughts are almost as bad as Kelp Head's. Least I don't say it aloud.

_Please, please, let them live. _I prayed to the Fates, prayed my heart out, begging them to allow my friends to live. I could feel a stray tear escape and cascade down my cheek.

Stupid tears! Don't they know that I don't cry? Thalia Grace does not cry. _Ever! _Now only if they knew that. I broke down when Nico was as good as dead, but that was family. He and Percy are the only decent family I have, even if they're idiots. I don't know what I'd do if those two died…I probably wouldn't have any tears left to cry if both those imbeciles died.

I let loose a scream as I felt something sharp and cold pierce my side. My vision was going black slowly, and everything was moving and shifting. I could barely make out the picture of a little girl, holding a knife over me, with a shocked expression that clearly stated _What have I done? _

* * *

><p><strong>So, this kind of brought out my creepy side, didn't it? I think I said this in an AN for a different story, but my friend read the first couple sentences of an original story of mine called _In the Shadows_** **and shuddered and told me it was creepy and I already had her hooked. :) So another reason to be happy! *DO NOT READ ON IF YOU ARE IN GRADES 1-5!* A funny thing that happened is in Health class, we are now talking sex education and how to be safe and stuff.**** The class couldn't stop laughing for some odd reason, and I'm sitting there, not laughing. I look at my friend who's sitting in front of me and she asks, 'How are ou not cracking up?'**

**I answered, 'Casue I hear these words you find funny every other day.'**** She just started laughing harder...weirdo. Hope you enjoyed the story! :)  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 37

**Oh my gods! Guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so *A million so's later!* so so so so so so so so so sorry! I feel like the worst author EVER! My computer crashed, making it so i couldn't write, and when the guy who came to fix it actually got here, he took forever! My birthday was a week ago and I was going to update with two chapters on my birthday, but as I've said, my computer crashed and it took forever for the guy to fix it, and it took forever for the guy to actually GET here.**

**You have no idea what it's like to not be able to write DX TERRIBLE! And I feel AWFUL! :'( Thank you for sticking with me though.  
><strong>

**I typed up this chapter as soon and as fast as I could. I'm sad to say...that i won't be able to update with a second chapter today, for I don't have time to type one up...*Sigh*  
><strong>

**Anyway, enough with my excuses. I've been fourteen for a week and I still feel the same and it scares me to think I'll be taking Driver's ED next year...especially after seeing a driver pass out on the road today...I mean, he was driving in front of my dad, me, and my little brother, then suddenly he swerves into the other lane-where they barely miss getting a head-on collision- and into a field. Originally, we thought he'd stopped-we hadn't realized he'd passed out-but the car kept moving at five miles per hour. Then a little girl popped her head up on the passenger's side and she looked to be about five years old! :(  
><strong>

**Luckily, three people got out of their cars-no, it wasn't us. the traffic on the lanes were too busy to cross, but my dad did call 911-and managed to stop the car, but the doors were locked. But as we were leaving the scene, we saw flashing lights so we know-or at least hope-that they're okay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

I was beyond angry. Nobody-_nobody!_-hurts Annabeth. Not when I pretty much just got her back, not ever. Anger surged through my veins. Stupid monsters. Stupid demigod life. Stupid Nico getting kidnapped!

I could feel a strong tug in the pit of my stomach. The winds started to blow, the sky grew darker, and I just hacked at any monster that came within range of the tip of my sword. Curse of Achilles or not, I was a monster on the battlefield.

I knew Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia were hacking away at monsters as well, but seeing Annabeth fall to the ground a _telekhine _behind her as she fell made me lose control.

But when a little girl stabbed Thalia, the battle was over in seconds. Monsters were gone, vaporized. My hurricane diminishing instantly.

Jason was immediately by his sister's side, Piper and Leo examining the dropped weapon, Hazel and Frank staring after the small girl whose jacket had caught fire and was catching everything else on fire too.

I rushed over to Annabeth, who was slumped over an unconscious Nico on the verge of going back to Hades, and Thalia whose head was now in Jason's lap.

Jason looked up at me. "She'll live. They all will. They have too."

I nodded and picked Annabeth up. She was limp and weak, and so close to death. I looked over at Nico, who was now being carried by Frank, then at Thalia, who had her arms draped around Jason and Piper's shoulders being carried in between them.

Everything I cared about was being attacked. Again.

"Let's get them back to the camp site. They need to rest, and they need to be healed." I announced, starting off, back for our camp site, when loud screams were heard in its direction.

Frank was so startled he nearly dropped Nico. My eyes widened, and my grip on Annabeth tightened.

"Come on!" And with that said, we rushed back for the camp site.

* * *

><p>What we saw made no sense. The camp site was completely engulfed in flames, but no one was burning. People were touching the flame, but the inferno just moved around their hands like it wasn't there.<p>

Some people were screaming in confusion, Leo only scratching his head muttering something that sounded like, "I thought only I could do that?"

I only stared on at the scene unfolding, screaming for my friends. The ones that heard me and turned up consisted of Clarisse, Dakota, Reyna, the Stolls, Will, a few kids from the Fifth Cohort, a very confused Jaycee, Katie, and a few others.

I held on to Annabeth still. "Guys! We have to get out of here! Calm everyone down, and head towards the city. Hazel," I looked towards the small thirteen year old girl, "you lead them towards the Coliseum, where we'll group up, rest, then head for Greece."

Hazel nodded, and our little group disbanded and started calming down everyone and leading them out of our burning camp site.

I stood, holding onto Annabeth, not wanting to let her go. As I stared at the burning camp site, Will Solace came over to me.

"Perce, let me take Annabeth," the guy seemed to have read my mind. I knew I had to get Annabeth out of here, so I nodded, and handed her to him. She looked frail, and fragile in his arms.

"Don't worry," Will said to me, looking me in the eye. "We'll take good care of her."

Will then rushed off, caring Annabeth somewhere safe, as I concentrated on the ocean. I planned on putting the fire out. I concentrated on the flow of the currents, and felt a tug in my stomach. I opened my eyes slightly, a strong breeze blowing in my face.

I could see little geysers squirting out where fire wasn't consuming the Earth. I could see Jason concentrating next to me, controlling the winds, trying to put so much pressure into the winds blowing that it'll put out the fire.

He looked over at me and nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I didn't have much time to type this all up, and I'm so so sorry for that! <strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 38

**Hey, hey, hey! Been a while, I know, but school's got six more days, then it's SUMMER VACATION! AAAAHHHH! Can't wait to get out of the hell hole we call school.**

**Anyway, this chapter is exactly 1,021 words, so it's a long-ish chappie for y'all. Hope you like it, and it'll explain some things some of you thought was confusing. Remeber, everything will be revealed! Mwahahaaha! *Sigh* This is coming closer and closer to the end...it'll probably have somewhere between 40-50 chapters, maybe a little more then that, but I'm sad to say, it's nearly over.  
><strong>

**And I'll probably leave y'all hanging on the edge of your seats ;)  
><strong>

**So, enjoy the story while you still can!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

_I stood alone, facing a little girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked sad, and her face full of regret and guilt._

_"I-I shouldn't have done it! I-It w-wasn't r-right!" She sobbed. I couldn't help but want to comfort her. She looked so sad, so alone. She looked as though….as though…_

_"Hush, child. You are more valuable then you know. Now, I have a job for you. If you do it, all will be set right. Your father won't be so angry. Your mother will come around and stay with you. You will never be alone again!" A soft, soothing voice came from the ground, washing over both the little girl and me._

_The voice was so persuasive….so intoxicating. So sweet, you just wanted to please it._

_"All you have to do is stop the foolish demigods from closing the Doors, and all will be just. My son, Mimas, is waiting for you at the Door's entrance. His trap has been set, and the others will be shown mercy….if they see sense."_

_"A-And if I d-don't want to?"_

_"Then all of the demigods will fall to their doom, and you will be lonelier then you are now. Amelia Stone, listen to me. I can give you what you want."_

_With a start, the little girl looked more familiar. She was the stowaway, the girl who doesn't like to be alone, the girl who must've sabotaged the _Argo II_. Amelia Stone, my half-sister._

* * *

><p>My eyes flung open to meet another set of eyes staring at me. Warm, dark chocolate brown eyes with traces and hints of green and gold. Her brown-black hair was gleaming red as the sun's light seeped in through the near-by window, was braided over her right shoulder.<p>

She must've been walking over to someone else when she decided to check on me. Obviously overjoyed that I was awake.

"Will! Will!" Jaycee called to her half-brother, "She's awake!"

She then turned to me, smiling a wide smile.

"Annabeth, I'm so glad you're awake! You were barely breathing and your pulse…" Her sentence hung in mid-air, but I understood. I had been at the borderline of death, and if even just my toe crossed that line, I'd be paying a visit to Charon the ferry man.

Will came into the room from the left, looking a tad pale, maybe even a little green.

"Annabeth! Great, you're awake!" He smiled a weak smile that told me he was tired and ready for a nice long nap.

"What happened?" I croaked. "Where's Percy?"

Will and Jaycee's faces fell a little bit and they glanced at each other, obviously trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"Where's Percy?" I croaked again, my voice was a little scratchy. "What happened?"

Jaycee sighed and looked at Will. "I'm leaving this one to the professional."

She exited the door Will had entered through, and as she passed him, she patted his shoulder in a 'Good luck' gesture.

"Annabeth….there's no easy way to say this, but….Percy….he's kinda-"

"Don't say it Will! Please don't say he's dead," I closed my eyes not willing to let the tears fall just yet.

"No, he's not dead…." I could hear the silent _yet_ echo through the room. "He used too much of his power putting out that crazy fire. He and Jason...well, they're in a coma."

A coma. Percy Jackson was in a coma, and could die any second. I took ragged, shaky, breaths to calm my nerves that were freaking out.

I had to close my eyes to not only calm my nerves, but the tears that were swelling behind my eyelids.

"I'll give you a moment alone, just…just don't leave that bed, got it?" Will demanded.

I could only nod in response.

"Wait!" I suddenly realized something, opening my eyes.

Will stopped at the door. "Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"A kind, blind, elderly woman is letting us use her house as refuge until you, Percy, Jason, and a few others are feeling better."

"Okay. Thanks." I finally got a good look at the room I was in. It had pictures in frames all around. They looked to be hand-drawn, and the frames hand-crafted in beautiful, intricate designs that could rival the work of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I was lost in admiration of the room when the door opened yet again, to reveal a woman who seemed to be nearing her early 90's, with glassy eyes that reminded me of the mummy of the old Oracle, and she had thinning grey hair so thin, you could see the skin of her scalp.

"Yes, a beautiful room, isn't Annabeth?"

Startled, I almost fell out of the bed.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Do you not recognize me, Annie dear?" The woman said, making those _tut-tut _noises, as if scolding me for not recognizing her.

"No, now who are you?"

The elder chuckled. "Oh you know me, trust me on that one, my dear. And I'm afraid that we don't get along very well, either. Oh yes, you hate me the most."

"Hera," I said without hesitation. The woman smiled, showing exactly three teeth.

"For now, just call me June."

"Why are you here, _Your Highness?_" I said, venom dripping off my last words, leaving a foul taste in my mouth.

"To see you of course! Talk to you. Deliver a warning. The usual."

"There better not be any cows involved," I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever. Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What's the warning?"

"Oh, that, yes, of course. You and your friends are walking straight into a trap. Mimas is great with traps you know, and you all are falling for one right now. Have you not wondered why Gaea was so silent all the sudden?"

As Hera spoke-even though I despised the goddess-heard the truth to her words. Gaea had been silent, too silent. She was up to something, and getting to her has so far been too easy. Rescuing Nico was too easy.

She's been messing with a little girl's head the whole time.

And it's all part of her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh. Now, hopefully, I answered some of y'all's questions! If I only made you more confused, sorry, I tend to do that. Haha, have fun! With whatever...<strong>

**I saw The Avengers movie! AMAZING! Geez, I feel like a mega-nerd. Especially since I'm the one who made my family go see it xD But seriously! Great movie!  
><strong>

**It is my all-time, hands down, favorite movie ever!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 39: Leyna Moment

**Hallo! I'm back with a new chapter for y'all! I'm on Summer Break (Whoop, whoop!) so that should mean more writing time, but that also means I'll be lazier than ever, just cause I got no school to worry about! :) **

**Anyway, I've got a little Leyna moment for y'all (the more I read, hear, and think about Leyna, the better it seems).  
><strong>

**Haven't done this in a while...DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. All rights go to Rick Riordan Optimus Maximus. And we all know he is! :)**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods.

I paced back and forth in the kitchen of the old woman's home, worrying about Jason. Stupid guy. Doesn't he know not to use too much of his power at once?

I continued pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until I stubbed my toe on a chair a ran into.

I started hopping on one foot as I grabbed the other, "Ow, Ow, Ow…"

I kept hopping until I fell over another chair, knocking down not only the chair, but the boxes that were on the counter next to it, all tumbling on top of me.

"Ughh…" I groaned as I started to push the boxes off of me. Just then, I heard the door open quickly, along with footsteps.

"Leo, are you okay?" Came a regal, familiar voice filled with authority and protection. The voice was soothing to my ears, and reminded me much of my mother.

"Yeah, Rey, I'm fine..." I groaned again from the floor. "Though a little help up would be nice."

Reyna looked around until she saw me sprawled out on the floor and a flicker of a smile crossed her lips.

"Why are you on the floor, Valdez?"

"Well, I thought it could use a polish, so naturally, I took the boxes and the chair down to help." I smiled.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I don't think the chair would've helped you much."

"Yeah, he's been real lazy lately."

A small laugh escaped her as she held her hand down to me. Taking it gratefully, she helped me stand up.

I was standing, our faces centimeters away, staring into her eyes as she stared right back, still holding her hand.

And I was reminded yet again how I had no chance with her. Not only because she was extremely beautiful and powerful, and not to mention dangerous.

She liked Jason Grace, which was obvious. She had much respect for Percy Jackson, as well. Some might say she'd developed a small children's crush on him, too. But no matter how hard I could or would try, I'd never be a Jason Grace or a Percy Jackson.

Automatons were just so much more reliable, dependable, and easier to understand than organic life forms. My dad wasn't good with them, and, sadly, I was no exception.

So staring into the dark eyes of the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion _Fulminata_, I felt as though I might crumble to dust out of pure embarrassment. I was surprised she hadn't let go of my hand yet. I'm pretty sure it was sweaty and clammy from worry and nerves.

Finally realizing the position we were in, Reyna let go of my hand and backed away from me quickly, a pink tint on her cheeks as she looked away, crossing her arms tightly.

As I looked away, I felt a slight warmness on my shoulders. I looked over at my shoulder to see the small campfire sitting there and dangerously flicking in Reyna's direction.

I stifled a scream as I swatted it out as quickly as possible, trying to keep any embers away from the beautiful, glossy dark hair of Reyna, daughter of Bellona.

Obviously feeling the heat, Reyna looked over. When she saw the flames her eyes widened as she gasped and started to scream.

"Don't scream! Please! Everything is all right. I can't even feel it, see?"

Just to prove my point, I put my hand in the fire on my shoulder.

Reyna had fear in her eyes; something I knew must've been rare. She was slowly backing away from me.

"Reyna…"

She just shook her head as she exited the door of the kitchen hurriedly.

"Reyna…it's natural."

I looked out the window to see the rolling hills beyond. The face of Mother Earth took shape, laughing half-asleep. She's nearly awake.

"She'll never accept you Leo Valdez. You are a freak in her eyes. A living flame that will burn down everything precious to her, and eventually you will burn her as well, the last thing you hold dear to your heart."

I held back any tears that would've come to my eyes.

"Shut up…"

"She'll die by your flame, just like your mother."

"Leave me alone."

"She'll die hating you. She'll never love you."

"I said shut up!" I screamed as I tossed a fireball out the window, aiming for the laughing face of the half-asleep Gaea.

_Join me. Be a general in my army. She'll respect you, admire your power. She'll admire your confidence and bravery._ Gaea continued to talk. A feeling like when being charm-spoken washed over my mind.

"Join Gaea…" I shook my head, trying to snap out of my stupor.

"No, Reyna wouldn't admire that. She'd loath it."

_Join me, Leo Valdez, and I can bring back your mother._

"Mama?" I asked hopeful, looking around for her face.

A scream came from the door. I looked over to see Reyna holding a fire-extinguisher, Piper behind her. Piper's hand cover her mouth, Reyna raised the extinguisher and pointed it at me.

My eyes widened and I ducked to the side as she aimed and fired.

I looked over to my right to see the dirt woman herself. She had been whispering in my ear, trying to sway me.

Gaea just smiled an evil smile as she melted back into the ground between the cracks in the wooden floorboards.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a Gaea moment as well, eh? <strong>

**Haha!  
><strong>

**Anyway, I've seen and read so many OOC Annabeth goes to Goode stories. -_- So, I was like, 'If they're going to make these, they should at least keep them in character!' That got me thinking, should I write one of my own-keeping all in character-and it would be before The Lost Hero but after the Second Titan War.  
><strong>

**What do you say?  
><strong>

**Or...**

**I've also seen many 'If they had kids...' centering around if the heroes of PJO and HoO had kids. Of course, for mine it'd just be a bunch of one-shots put together. Unless asked to make it a chapter story instead. It'd probably just be a bunch of one-shot chapters though.  
><strong>

**I'll put a poll up on my profile for you guys! Thanks!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 40: Awaken

**Hello! I'm going to give you a small update on the poll on my profile-that I encourage everyone to take part in!**

**Annabeth Goes to Goode is ahead, with doing Both stories right behind it. If I did the one-shots, the pairings would be Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Leyna, Tratie, and any people send in (IF I do that story. And if I do, then _no Thalico!_)  
><strong>

**Anyway, this morning when I woke up, I made a sound similar to that of a squirrel. o.O True story.**

**That's all I've got to say at the moment! So enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

I was shocked to see Gaea standing next to Leo, leaning over his shoulder, obviously talking but her mouth not moving when she spoke, smiling as Leo got a dreamy look in his eye.

I covered my mouth as Reyna-first frantic when she came to get me, screaming about fire-aimed the extinguisher, then closed her eyes as she fired.

I watched as Gaea sunk into the floor, foamy earthen mud sinking faster than quicksand.

Reyna dropped the extinguisher and fast-walked over to Leo, grabbing his arm and hoisting him up.

"What happened, Valdez?" She asked stern, but worried.

I stood there, staring at where Gaea had disappeared; scared she'd show her face again.

Leo remained quiet, staring out the window, tears brimming his anger and frustration filled eyes.

"Leo," Reyna tried again, softly speaking, gently forcing him to look her in the eyes. A lone tear slipped down Leo's cheek as he stared into her eyes, unwilling and unable to speak.

He pulled her in for a tight, close hug, not wanting to let go. Reyna was shocked at first, stiff and still, then she blinked and smiled slightly as she hugged him back.

A sad smile formed on my face as I watched Leo and Reyna. I sighed as I quietly made my way out of the room, giving them some privacy.

I absently walked through the old lady's house, wandering from room to room, nothing on my mind except Jason.

My poor Jason.

Tears started to fall silently as I thought of him being possibly dead.

_Please, _I begged to the Fates, _don't let him leave me. _

I quickly wiped away the tears, clearing my vision, and finding myself standing outside the door that separates me from Jason and the Apollo kids tending to him and the other wounded.

I drew a shaky breath, placing my hand on the cold doorknob. Turning it, I slowly pushed open the door.

The back of a girl was to me. Her hair was in a braid over her shoulder, as she wore an apron over her clothes-jean capris and a green/blue tank top. The door creaked and she turned, holding a washcloth in her hand. I recognized the face of the Apollo healer girl.

Jaycee stood over Jason with the wet washcloth. She smiled when she saw me and made a small wave with her free-hand. I walked over to her silently and gave a small smile, but kept my eyes on Jason's lifeless face. The only thing that told you he was alive was the small rise and fall of his chest, which was slow and dragging.

Jaycee didn't say anything, but she handed me the washcloth.

"I hope you know how to use it," She said as she walked to the other side of the room where Percy lay unconscious and picked up another washcloth. I turned back to Jason who lay cold and motionless on the bed.

I dabbed his forehead with the cloth. His skin was burning at the touch, but he felt cold. Every now and then, he'd take a shaky breath and you'd think his eyes would flutter open and you'd see his soft sky blue eyes.

But they didn't.

And his breathing would return to the slow, barely there, up and down movement of his chest.

"Jason," I whispered, my voice shaky. "Jason, please wake up." I pleaded. It had been a three days since they all had arrived at the old lady's home in the outskirts of Rome.

They would've head to the Coliseum, but they had seen a legion of monsters guarding its entrance, and with their dwindling numbers, Hazel had lead them towards Rome, where they had met the old lady.

It had been sleepless nights for me, nights where I'd sit, wide awake, next to Jason trying to wake him up.

Jason took another one of those shaky breaths. I looked at him, franticly searching his face for any signs that he might wake up.

"Jason," I said a little louder, a little sweeter.

His mouth moved ever so slightly.

"Jason, please," I pleaded, caressing his cheek in my free hand. "Please, wake up."

His hand moved slowly, twitching at his side, as he raised it and grabbed her hand.

"Pipe…" His voice was scratchy and trailed off. The Apollo kids healing plus my charmspeak had at least brought him consciousness. Tears of happiness flowed down my cheeks.

"Jason!" I wrapped my arms around him, careful not to squeeze him.

He coughed. Jaycee-who had stopped working on Percy-looked over, eyes wide.

"Piper!" She called over to me. "Is he really awake?" She sounded eager.

I looked over, and nodded fast, unable to speak. Jaycee smiled wide, got up and nearly ran over to the corner of the big room.

"Will!" She called. "Jason-he's-he just coughed-and tried to talk-and-you got to come hear it!"

Will and Jaycee together rushed over, Will still looking a tad green from all the energy he had used. Jaycee had a wide smile, showing off her white teeth, nearly bouncing up and down.

"Is he really…conscious?" Will asked me tenderly. I nodded, my eyes closed.

"Pi…Piper?" Jason started to speak. Jaycee really did start bouncing up and down, reminding me that she was fourteen, nearly squealing with joy. Will looked shocked, but broke into a huge grin anyhow.

He leaned over to me and pointed to Jaycee. "Her first real big assignment," he explained. I nodded, opening my eyes slightly to look at Jason. His eyes still hadn't opened yet.

"I'm here Jason," I gripped his hand, finding my voice who-knows-where. He squeezed my hand slightly before he let go and sighed.

He took another shaky breath that evened out, slow and steady. Will looked at him, analyzing for awhile.

"He's sleeping, Will," Jaycee concluded for him.

"You sure?" Will asked his half-sister. A soft snore erupted from Jason.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I smiled slightly, and even laughed a little, but didn't tear my eyes away from my now conscious boyfriend. Leo would be ecstatic when I told him.

Thinking of Leo, I got up and headed for the door, saying a quick goodbye to Will and Jaycee. I sprinted through the house-which seemed to grow the longer we stayed-until I burst through the kitchen door.

What I found was Leo and Reyna in the same position I left them, except Leo was openly crying on Reyna's shoulder as she rubbed his back.

I coughed awkwardly, Leo looked up-eyes red-and let go of Reyna.

"Yeah, Pipes?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Jason's awake."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? <strong>

**Then review with your feelings! :) Haha, I love you guys.  
><strong>

**Wanna know why?  
><strong>

**Cause you are _THE BEST _readers/reviewers/fans I've ever not-really-known!  
><strong>

**I feel random today, sorry.  
><strong>

**BYYYEEE!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 41: The End

**Haaaaaallllllllooooooo! I'm back, and I'm sure you'll love this chapter! IMPORTANT QUESTION IN BOTTOM A/N! REQUIRES AN ANSWER!**

**I'm sorry to say, but I feel like this chapter may be the end of this fanfiction. It probably will. So, if it truly is the last chapter, you'll know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Leo, Reyna, and Piper rushed into the room. My head hurt, and when Will adjusted the pillows behind my head to allow me to sit up, I started to feel a little dizzy even queasy.

Leo and Reyna came to my side fast as Piper took the other side of the bed.

"Jason!" Leo exclaimed, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Dude, don't you ever do that again! Do you know what you put me-I mean, _Piper_ through?" Leo tried to cover up, letting me know that he was worried sick as well.

Reyna could only smile. Something Jason was glad to see on her face again.

Piper had tears in her eyes. Jason already knew how happy and excited she was to see him awake. Will dusted his hands, looking even more green from using a little more healing magic to help Jason wake up just a little more.

"Well, I need to go check on Annabeth, see how she's doing," He said as he started to walk away.

"Oh gods! I forgot about Annabeth!" Piper's eyes went wide and she turned to Will. "How is she? Is she awake yet?"

Will smiled tiredly, "Yeah, she's awake and hopefully doing better."

"Does she know about Percy?" Reyna asked worriedly.

Will only nodded his head and walked into a separate room that must've held Annabeth.

"Why is Annabeth in a different room?" I asked, curious.

"Well, after Percy handed her to Will to get her out of safety, the closer we got to Rome, the more she started to heat up, until it burned just to hold her. We ended up in the old lady's house because if Will carried her any longer, he'd burn his hands away. He had to drop her as soon as possible. So he left her in that room, but when he tried to go in there, it was like some invisible force wouldn't let him. So he had to go the long way and put you, Percy, and a few others in this room."

I looked around and saw a few other kids, some looked like they were from the Hermes Cabin, I thought I recognized Travis Stoll in a bed with some bad burns, and there seemed to be a few from the Athena Cabin wounded as well.

No one was unconscious except for Percy.

Annabeth was probably worried sick. And that's not good considering she woke up…when? I didn't know, but probably not too long ago.

I looked at Piper.

"Could you…try and, you know….wake him?" I asked my girlfriend. She looked at me, nodded, and said she'd try.

I watched her walk over and say in a honey sweet voice, "Wake up, Percy. You've slept long enough, and it's time to get up."

Percy didn't wake up, but he shifted in his bed. His breathing got fast, and Jaycee and a few other Apollo kids rushed over, pushing Piper away in the process.

She walked back over to us, a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head dejectedly. "I couldn't do anything."

I reached out to her. "You tried, that's all that matters."

I soon fell back to sleep under the insistence of Austin, one of the Apollo kids in the room.

* * *

><p>When I woke up next, a girl with blonde hair stood over me, her curls tickling my nose. I had to stifle a scream of surprise as I looked up into the eyes of Annabeth Chase.<p>

"Good, you're awake," Her voice sounded hoarse, and her eyes looked a little red.

"Are you okay?"

"No. My boyfriend is in a coma. I find him after eight months of disappearance, get a little time with him, then he falls into a coma!" Her body was shaking with sadness. She wiped at her eyes with shaky hands. "Anyway, Jaycee sent me to watch you while she and a few other people go out and get some medical supplies."

I nodded. "It hasn't been long has it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I fell asleep. It hasn't been like, weeks has it?"

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "But you did sleep all day, which is good. They had Piper in her while you were sleeping, trying to wake Percy. He moved around, mumbled some unintelligible things, but didn't wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like you can do anything. It's not your fault that he's a Seaweed Brain either."

She managed a weak laugh as she glanced back over her shoulder to look at Percy. He was barely breathing.

"He's never been this close to death."

"You mean he's already almost died?"

"Jason, do you know how it feels to lose someone you cared about? Watch people die fighting for you?"

I nodded slowly as thoughts of the Titan War seeped into my mind. The brave soldiers who had fallen protecting Rome.

"Percy has seen too much sadness, and yet he stays so laid back in a façade to hide all the guilt he feels. He's seen some of his close friends die, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. After reading the First Great Prophecy, he thought he was going to die on his sixteenth birthday, but he remained confident in front of his troops of roughly a hundred demigods.

His confidence that they could win was so inspiring, we'd all begun to believe him. If he leaves us now, everyone will feel the loss. Our confidence will dwindle. Can you imagine that?"

To be honest, I couldn't imagine fighting without Percy there. Not after sailing with him, getting to know him the slightest bit, and putting out that giant magic fire…he had been amazing. A whirlwind. Percy hadn't had much water to work with, yet he had managed to create a hurricane. It had taken all my strength to add to the immense wind power.

I couldn't imagine fighting without Percy Jackson right there up front with me, Piper, Annabeth, and the rest of the seven.

_He's seen too much sadness_, Annabeth's voice rang through my ears.

"Tell me more."

"More what?"

"More about what he's seen."

"Percy's seen death, up front and personal. There had been so many times where I thought he was gone forever. Like when he blew up Mt. St. Helen's-"

"That was him?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, and then he'd only been gone two weeks, and people say I'd gone crazy."

As Annabeth continued her story, I could see Percy shifting violently in the background, as if fighting something off in his sleep. Then Percy screamed at the top of his lungs. Annabeth stopped talking and ran over to him, crying, pleading, shaking him, trying desperately to wake him.

His aura of power that was always visible grew brighter and harsher as he tried to fight off….something.

Piper rushed in at the sound, followed by Leo, then Reyna, then Thalia. Thalia saw Percy screaming and Annabeth crying and shocked everyone slightly as she pushed her way through and over to the screaming Percy.

She rubbed her hands together, creating electricity.

"I hope this works," She muttered.

"Thalia, I wouldn't-" Annabeth said with a warning tone in her voice.

But it was too late. Thalia had brought her hands to Percy's chest, and the electric shock went through his body. The screaming ceased, and his breathing slowed.

"See? Nothing bad happened," Thalia looked shaken. Annabeth started to cry silently as his breathing became ever slower….and slower….

She was about to scream at Thalia for killing Percy when a voice sounded.

A quick cough at first, and you could see smoke arising in the room.

"Wise Girl?" It coughed again. Annabeth turned, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>So...did y'all like it? Okay, here's the Important Question.<br>**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Okay, so, all stories can't go on forever, they all have to come to an end. So, I guess what I'm asking is...is this an appropriate end to the story? Percy awakens, Annabeth has her Seaweed Brain again.  
><strong>

**The reason I ask is because the ideas are failing, and you know that happens to a story when it's coming to a close. I'm sorry to say, that I think this is the last chapter for my Mark of Athena fanfiction.  
><strong>

**You all have seriously been the best fans ever. You have put confidence into my writing, and have made me feel more confident of letting others read what I write! If I must do what we'd all consider the fourth book, I just might have too! :)  
><strong>

**So, it pains me to say that this one is at it's end, you still have four other stories by me that are only in it's beginning states. I do hope that you will give them all a chance.**

**A 'Goode' Surprise is out there! (It's the Annabeth Goes to Goode!) and so is When Heroes Are Born (Which is the one-shots! I encourage you to read it!)  
><strong>

**And We Thought We Were Normal is half-way through, as well. Thought you should know that.  
><strong>

**As for House of Half-Bloods, my PJO and HOA cross-over, is still in its beginning states along with A 'Goode' Surprise and When Heroes Are Born.  
><strong>

**Please, even though this is over, look for those and give them a chance!  
><strong>

**I love you all, and shall miss this story dearly! But, like Death is not fair, so is a stories end. All good things come to an end, while all paradises have their sunsets.  
><strong>

**I shall leave you with an Apollo haiku.  
><strong>

**_I shall miss you all_  
><strong>

**_You are the absolute best  
><em>**

**_This was so awesome  
><em>**

**:) How's my Apollo-ness? Cheesy enough for you? :) There's some awesome Apollo haiku's in And We Thought We Were Normal (The title will make since at the end of that story).  
><strong>

**I shall miss you!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	43. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello, I'm updating this story again to tell you this very important piece of information!**

**I shall indeed be writing the fourth book in the Heroes of Olympus series! :)  
><strong>

**I'm calling it _The Doors of Death _and it shall be uploaded either late tonight or sometime tomorrow, Friday by the latest. I'm working on the first chapter now and it shall be written in third person like The Son of Neptune and The Lost Hero. I have found the first person very restricting and I have come to understand why Rick wrote the series this way!  
><strong>

**So, be on the lookout for it! I hope you all are happy with me now! I hope you read and enjoy the (my) fourth installment of HoO!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


End file.
